New Heart New Hope
by Han dj
Summary: After The Rift and Bitter Suit, Xena and Gabriel went to Amazon to heal, and Xena to amend the wrong she did before. An Olympian god meddled once again with mortal life that caused the warrior princess to contemplate a recent event in her and Gabrielle's life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xena... Gabrielle series though is owned by Universal Renaissance.

My second xwp story, I was just reading when the plot hits. I wrote this at fanfiction lounge, a forum site deicated to Xenaverse, and after finishing the story decided to post here. I thought of giving you all a completed story… it's the least I can do for you all.

Summary: after the episode Maternal Instinct, one of the Olympian gods felt sad about the outcome of the event, and decided to intervene. After the episode Bitter Suite, Xena will be forced to face the toughest battle in her life.

Warning: Ignores episodes and seasons after Bitter Suite. No graphic sex, probably mild violence, lots of cursing (it's all I'm good at!).

**One**

"I love you Xena," Gabrielle softly said, but it seemed the words fell on deaf's ears. Sadly she walked away from the pyre, steeled her resolve to do the right thing.

XXX

His huge form was standing over a huge, round, marbled table. His white, shining clothes blown by soft air coming from the large window. His grey eyes (1) were focused on a certain event in the mortal realm. His face bore sadness, it was unusual, since he knew that these mortals would be the key to the end of their reign, and yet he couldn't stop feeling for them.

"You do remember your promise don't you?" The woman who suddenly appeared out of nowhere said in her most apathetic expression.

He sighed, "I haven't forgotten Hera." he said then turned around to face the woman. Unbeknownst to the goddess, the mighty Zeus had placed a finger over the small dead body on the ground.

"I know how you love your mortals, love, but I think it is time we stop meddling with their lives." Hera sighed, "It's already too much that our children had been involving themselves in their matters, so why don't we just sit here and watch?" This time the goddess smiled at her husband.

"You are right as always."

"I know."

XXX

A few moons after the death of Solan and Hope, after Xena's rampage and failed attempt at Gabrielle's life, here they are, once again travelling together along the narrow, dirt path towards the Amazon Nation. Gabrielle tried to talk Xena out of going, since she knew that her sisters were probably too mad at Xena for what she did and that their arrival might end up with a violent welcome instead of the usual. But the Warrior Princess insisted that they go, that she needed to come to the Amazon Village and make amends, especially to Ephiny whom she dislocated an elbow while protecting her queen, Ephiny who had been nothing but a friend to them.

Gabrielle understood Xena's desire for redemption, isn't it why she stuck with the usually stoic, grumpy and bossy ex-warlord?

The bustling of the leaves warned the traveler's that they had reached the Amazon border. The tall warrior and the smaller bard took the peace stand while being still.

Two masked Amazons dropped from the tree, and with recognition, both bowed before the bard. "My Queen," they welcomed before they stood and pulled the sword from their back and pointed it towards Xena.

"STOP!" Gabrielle shouted while putting out her arms, her palms faced out,

One of the Amazons removed her mask with one hand, while her other hand kept her sword pointed at the warrior. The unmasking revealed Solari. "Why should we let her get in unharmed my Queen? She came here, hurt our sisters, broke Ephiny's elbow and dragged you to your death!" she screamed, anger visible on her face, smoke probably flowing out of her orifices.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, "Solari," she calmly said while touching the woman's arm that bears the sword. "You are right, Xena had hurt our sisters and injured Ephiny, and that's why she is here because she regretted her action." she looked at the Amazon scout who has a frown on her face, "As for your last piece, as you can see I am alive and well."

Here Solari made a realization and made a second look at her queen, with jaw a bit hanging she asked "How...?"

Gabrielle smiled sadly and puts an arm around Solari's shoulder, "I will tell the story," she said turning the woman around, "but we should get to the village first, I'll tell it to everyone so I don't have to repeat myself." the queen said before pushing the Amazon forward and towards the village gate.

Solari stopped and eyed the other Amazon still with mask, "I will send Agnes over to take my place, I'm placing you in charge Shaina."

The masked Amazon nodded her head, returned her sword on her back then looked at her queen, "It's nice to know you are well and good my queen," she said.

"Please, just call me Gabrielle."

The blond bard knew the Amazon was smiling behind her mask. Another nod and Shaina took off to the tree.

XXX

The crying stopped as soon as the red headed woman appeared before her.

"You shouldn't be here." The red headed woman said, she was smiling at the little girl. "Why are you crying?"

"I hurts!" she said as she clutch at her stomach.

The woman sat beside the child and puts an arm around her small shoulder, "If you ride the boat, it will hurt no more."

The child looked at the woman and then to the boat not too far away, "I'm scared, I want my mommy."

A frown suddenly found its way on the woman's face, and her silent query found herself in front of a hooded man with a baby face. "Uncle... you did this?"

Hades raised his hands in surrender, "Don't blame me, I didn't do anything to the child, you should ask your father, he's the one who touched her."

The frown persisted, "She doesn't get scared... I've watched her...," she looked down at the child who was crying again, in pain and scared to the bones. "What did my father do to her?"

"You can't feel it?" The god of death asked and got a shake of a red head as a response, "Well, don't tell your father I squealed okay?" he said smiling, "You're father who promised not to meddle with mortal's life once again did it. He changed this child's heart." he sighed and smiled, "In a way, your father did all the Olympians a favor..."

"How?"

"Imagine... Dahok's hold to mankind vanished when this child's heart was replaced by one that is pure and who only knows love."

"Who..."

Hades turned around, "Solan is already in Elysia, it had been settled even before he was born. I know what your father was thinking, this child deserved a second chance... a borrowed heart was his solution."

Artemis watched the child of the girl closest to her heart, "I'm taking her out of here..."

"I didn't see her here anyway," Hades said before he disappeared.

-end one-

(1) Not sure what's Zeus' eye color, I haven't met Zeus in real life. Ahehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers in Part one.

Two

The week proceeding Xena and Gabrielle's arrival in the Amazon Village was filled with weariness, doubts, silent anger and unwarranted thoughts. The presence of Gabrielle was the only thing that had prevented any violent scenario rearing its head within the place. The blond bard sighed as she watched her people on their daily tasks, which unlike before were strained and heavy.

The bard felt a presence behind her and knew at once that it wasn't her Champion. "You think me and Xena should just go?" Gabrielle looked back at Ephiny who was smiling genuinely at her. Her right arm still with a cast.

"Nah," she stepped closer to her queen, "You know how women are, you are one, well... not like other women, but... we do get emotional on everything and act harshly about it, but it will pass soon. We all are mothers at heart." her hazel brown eyes found the warrior standing still not far away from the queen's hut. "Xena is one too, no matter how butch she acts."

At this Gabrielle laughed, "Butch huh? Is that even a word?"

Ephiny looked at Gabrielle and laugh, "Oh it is a word now and you know what I mean my queen." a couple of moment in silence, "Don't tell me you don't find her butchy?"

The blond's nose crinkled and her eyes shone, "Let's not bring this up with her, I don't think she's up to learn a new word like 'butch' today,"

"I won't argue with that sentiment my..."

"Gabrielle... if you call me 'my queen' one more time Ephiny, I'll sic Xena on you."

"Oh come on my... Gabrielle, isn't one elbow dislocated enough?" Ephiny whined which caused the two to laugh out loud.

Their laugh caught every Amazons aware who were working in the village within hearing range, and one sulky warrior with super hearing power.

XXX

_arrgh! I am supposed to concentrate and meditate! How could I when those two makes such a noise!_ Xena thought as she opened her eyes and then sighed. She has no other recourse but to get along with the Amazons, since she was the one who gave Gabrielle the idea to stay here while they are mending their relationship, _not that we are in a romantic relation but... our friendship had been strained as it is and we need time to heal, damn it, why did I ever suggest to come here for healing again?_

Her thoughts and feelings were interrupted by a presence. She was aware of a godly presence but this one wasn't the usual. She grinned, it came to her that since she is in the Amazon land, then it could be that the prickly sensation she is having at the moment is brought about by the Amazon's deity Artemis. "Oh goody," she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Xena had no idea where the temple of Artemis was located in this part of the Amazon, but she doesn't need a map to know, all she had to do was follow the path to where the prickly sensation intensifies then she knew she's getting closer. Knowing the goddess Artemis, she won't show up anywhere in the land except in her temple.

True to her word, the tall warrior end up in a very large, unusually large oak tree. Upon inspection, she found a rather large opening on the wide trunk which she knew would lead to the altar of the goddess, but her skin started having goose bumps as she felt a force over the opening preventing her from entering. "Cool," she mumbled, "At least Artemis knows how to keep people from desecrating her altar unlike her siblings," she voiced her thoughts and sighed. She had lost the prickly sensation moments before she actually found the temple, but she knew she have to get in, for it was a bit suspicious for the goddess to suddenly come around, and during a time where she and Gabrielle were there to heal.

Her planning on how to overcome the force was halted though by the presence of the priestess of Artemis passing through the force and into the open, "Alyssa," she called out. She had met the blond priestess with godly voice before. During Terrais' funeral pyre, the priestess had come and sung a hymn of passage to the Amazon's After Life.

"You have come Xena," the priestess smiled. "I was hoping the queen had come with you." she followed.

"Well, I thought I felt a godly presence around here... did Artemis visited you?"

Alyssa smiled and her light shone bright, "The goddess was right, she said even without warning, you'll know that she'll come."

The warrior smiled, "Being with the presence of gods constantly for years made me developed a special talent all for that." Xena looked right into the priestess honest pair of topaz colored eyes.

"You're probably on your last straw and is in need to know the matter of the goddess' presence," she said rather than ask.

"It's just too much of a coincidence that your deity decided to pay this land a visit when me and Gabrielle...," she was interrupted by the sound of a little girl's voice.

"Please Alyssa, I am hungry, have you found my mommy yet?"

The blond, green eyed girl sauntered out to the open and held on the priestess long garment. Xena's eyes widened, her heart raged at the presence of the evil child of Dahok in front of her, inside the Amazon Village and ready to wreak havoc.

"Get out of there Alyssa!" She growled then pulled the sword out of its sheath, her muscles straining getting ready to attack the child.

"No Xena!"

"Alyssaaa!" The child Hope cried as she saw death in the eyes of the tall woman before her. Her body began to tremble in fear, her feet were rooted to the ground, she closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to come.

Xena was livid, all she sees was blood at the moment, her memories of her son dead in her arms, she roared in anger and pounced only to be stopped by the priestess standing in between her and revenge.

"Please Xena listen..."

"Get out!" Xena growled again, "I don't know what kind of evil she is, for her to be still alive after being poisoned! But I will succeed this time and kill her!" she said then pushed the priestess hard and away from the very scared girl.

"Mommy...," Hope cried, and in her fear, wet herself.

That's when Xena stopped. The cloud in her mind cleared as she watched the trembling kid, her green eyes, teary, full of pain and fear. _Who is this child... she cannot be... but she is..._

When the girl opened her eyes to see the scary woman standing still in front of her, sword pointing to the ground, eyes boring inside her, the sudden relief caused the child to faint.

The priestess was on the side of the child at once, carried Hope in her arms, stood and walked towards the temple. "Please follow me Xena."

XXX

Alyssa was busy cleaning the girl. After giving her another set of fruits to eat, the priestess took to the task to make the girl presentable.

"Artemis brought her here?" Xena asked. She was leaning on the frame of the door that leads to the priestess chamber, where the blond woman was cleaning the child. "How...,"

"You know the goddess, she never answers anyone directly. All I know was that this child needs a second chance."

Xena frowned, "Second chance at what? Another chance to kill? To destroy the world? What?!"

Alyssa looked back at the warrior, "I have no idea what she had done to incur your anger towards her, but when I look at her Xena, I could see nothing but the queen."

"Your goddess knows what she'd done, she should have told you." she sighed, "She could be a good actress,"

"Wetting herself and fainting is acting to you then?" she asked softly,

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Why don't you tell me what she'd done Xena?" she stood up when she was done clothing the girl who was content eating her fruits.

The warrior stepped closer to the two, "She killed my son," she whispered harshly.

Alyssa's face didn't change, if the meaning of what she said got through the priestess head, she was not sure. "Then why didn't you kill her? I was out of the picture Xena, you had your chance."

Xena closed her eyes, "I don't know." she shook her head.

Silence

"What should we do with her? She cannot stay here. The goddess had asked me, requested me to bring her to her mother. I cannot refuse a request from my goddess."

Xena turned around to leave, "I don't know how this will affect Gabrielle. We came here to heal and now this..." she straightened her shoulder, "I will take her to her mother,"

Alyssa suddenly had a worried expression on her face, "But Xena..."

"I promise no harm will come to her... In my hands..." she closed her eyes, bringing into memory the story of how Gabrielle had killed her own daughter to right a wrong.

The warrior heard the child asked the priestess, "Am I going to see my mommy now?" before she walked out and into the open. If the priestess and child were following her, she has no idea.

-end two-


	3. Chapter 3

For diclaimers and warnings, see part one

**Three**

"Where did Xena went and why was she taking this long?" Gabrielle asked her regent who decided to stay beside her queen for good company.

"I thought she was doing that meditating thing earlier...,"

"She was, but you and I saw her leave. The question is, why? Her leaving was too abrupt, and did you see how her posture suddenly tensed?" The bard queen laid out her observation.

Ephiny chuckled, "You know her than anyone of us, so I don't think I am the right person you should ask."

Gabrielle eyed her regent with a frown, "I'm not asking,"

"Oh yeah... you were just talking to the wind."

"Ephinyyy...,"

Silence

"You think she might have sense some danger?" The regent asked.

Gabrielle nodded her head, "Probably, but it had been long since, and she hasn't called out for any back up or anything."

Pink lips smiled, "We are talking about Xena; she won't be calling for back up unless it is a very dire situation - no let me repeat that - Xena won't be calling for back up period."

The young queen swatted the regent's back lightly, "She is human and she can die, she knows how to call for back up!"

Curly blonde locks bobbed as the regent nodded, "She knows but she won't."

Gabrielle's supposed comeback was halted by the presence of the dark haired warrior. A little bit far away from the queen's hut, but the blond bard knew her Champion even from a very distant location. The bard's attention though was caught by the little form running after the warrior. "By the gods..."

Ephiny heard the unmistakable pain in the queen's voice so she looked to her side to see her queen's face paled as she eyed the incoming warrior, "Gabrielle?"

"By the gods..." tears suddenly came from forest green eyes at the scene, "... this cannot be-"

"Gabrielle?"

XXX

"Do you know my mommy?" Hope asked as she tried her hardest to follow the tall woman. Alyssa told her that the woman will lead her to her mommy, and she knew that her mommy would give her more food, she's dying to eat nutbread! Her mommy gave her once before... before... a frown crept on the child's face. It was gone after a while and she found herself panting from running. The woman walked fast and her steps were big unlike her, so she had been running, "Cans you walks slow miss? And cans you makes your steps small?" she asked.

Xena stopped. She knew Hope was being deceitful, she knew the child was trying to make her think she was innocent, but Hope is never innocent! She whirled around and eyed the girl sternly. When the girl flinched, and she saw genuine fear in the green orbs, her anger deflated a bit. She also knew that Hope doesn't get scared, even in the presence of the insane Callisto, Hope was strong in mind and body, so unlike the girl in front of her.

"Didn't you say you want to see your mother?" She asked in a growl.

"Y-yess - miss?" Hope's voice was shaking.

Xena counted in her head, sighed and then spoke a bit calmly this time, "I'll slow down but I can't make my steps small! So you better keep up."

"I'm getting tired...,"

"Then stay here,"

"But I want to see my mommy," her voice was near whisper

"Then keep up or suffer being lost in this forest!"

Hope was going to cry but stopped when the dark haired warrior pinned her with her blue orbs, silently telling her that if she cries, she'll leave her. So she stopped herself from crying and sniffed. She nodded her head and that's when the tall woman turned around and resumed walking.

This time though, it seemed the woman deliberately slowed down her pace and made her steps a bit smaller for the girl to follow.

"Damn it Artemis!" Xena cursed aloud.

Hope frowned, "Alyssa saids it is bad to curse the gods,"

Xena didn't reply but she bristled, _yeah, as if you had no idea how to be bad! Oh yeah you weren't bad, you were evil!_ The warrior thought but she did stopped cursing, deciding that walking in silence will be better a choice.

A little less than a candle mark had passed, "Are we near? My feet hurts!" Hope asked and whined again, breaking the silent walk.

"We are near, I could see your mother's hut from here." Xena accidentally looked back and was surprised to see the beaming face of the girl following her. _Oh gods... is this how Gabrielle looked like when she was young?_

XXX

Gabrielle and Ephiny hurriedly went out of the porch and ran towards the warrior. Xena and Gabrielle stopped midway, the bard looking behind the warrior where her supposed dead child was standing, smiling at her, while the dark haired warrior looked at Ephiny who had a big question mark on her face.

"Xena... how...," Gabrielle broke the silence and looked at her Champion's eyes.

"I don't know." She said then looked back at Hope before turning her focus on the regent, "Ephiny, will it be okay for you to take the child to the dining hut? Gabrielle and I need to talk."

Ephiny wordlessly nodded her head and stepped closer to the child that to her, was the splitting image of her queen. "Let's go eat?" she asked the child who nodded her head."

"Is my mommy coming?"

Gabrielle closed her eyes as she let tears flows on her face, unbidden.

"She needs to talk to Xena first," Ephiny answered patiently.

"Xena is the tall miss?" Hope asked and was rewarded by the regent's nodding of head as an answer, "She is beautiful isn't she?" Hope asked again.

Hazel orbs looked up at her queen who had no idea how to react. The regent knew the story, she knew what she did to her own daughter and for that daughter to be here in front of them alive... and good? "Yes, Xena is beautiful, your mommy think so too, so let's go eat okay?"

"Okay," Hope smiled, "Do you have nutbread?"

Ephiny smiled and then lightly scratched her left brow, "We have lots,"

"Yummy,"

When her regent and Hope left, Gabrielle broke down which made the warrior hug the young queen, "Oh Gabrielle, I hope I have answers to your question," Xena said as she leads the bard towards her hut. "I have questions too, but even Alyssa could only tell so little."

"Who..." Gabrielle was seated to the bench in the hut's porch, Xena sitting beside her.

"Alyssa said Artemis brought her here,"

"Artemis? The goddess Artemis?"

"Is there anyone else on Greece named Artemis? But yes it was her." The warrior took a deep breath, "I felt her earlier, and then Hope surprised me."

Silence

"Why isn't she dead?!" Gabrielle was frantic, "Oh gods Xena... what else does she want to take from us? Why didn't you kill her?!"

Xena looked far away, "You think I didn't try?"

"So why is she here?"

"Because I can't!" Xena said exasperated. "I was there standing, I pushed Alyssa off her and there's no barrier for me to plunge my sword in her chest, I was so close!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know! I just saw her... by the gods, she was so scared she wet herself! She was crying for you! for Hera's sake, I can't kill her,"

Gabrielle's tears stopped and the fear was replaced by tears of pain, "Maybe she was acting, she did it before."

"I thought that too, but I saw her acting before... before she killed Solan, and she's different."

Strained silence ensues,

"So what now?"

"Alyssa said, from the way she understood Artemis' rhetorical answers, Hope needs a second chance."

Gabrielle frowned, "Second chance at what? Destroying the world?"

Xena smiled and looked at her bard, "I asked the same thing,"

"And?"

"Alyssa had no idea."

Gabrielle looked at her surrounding and took a deep breath, "Why are the gods mocking us?"

"I don't know, I think they got this perverse need to torment the two of us, out of the millions of mortals on earth."

The bard shook her head, "You think Ares has any idea what's happening?"

Xena snorted, "Even if he does, I'm not asking him."

"Artemis?"

The warrior looked at her bard, "Well, you are her chosen one, maybe she'd talk to you." she watched the blond shook her head, "What?"

"We will both ask her, this will affect both of us so if there's anyone she has to answer to, it will be to both of us."

The warrior just nodded her head in acquiescence.

XXX

Hope's eyes turned to the entrance to the common dining area, her mouth was full and it looks like the child was trying to fit in a very large food in. She smiled at the two women entering and heading her way.

Gabrielle eyed Ephiny who was subtly standing up, the look made the regent return to her seat. The warrior and her bard sat on the opposite side of Hope, leaving the girl beside the regent.

"Hi," Hope shyly greeted the blond haired woman. Hope swallowed the food, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled, "You are my mommy right?"

Gabrielle was lost for word. Unusual for the bard but this was an unusual occurrence so it was understandable at least. The bard could only nod as an answer.

"Why are you here?" Xena couldn't take the delay so she know she have to start.

"I want my mommy." Hope clearly said while smiling.

The warrior shook her head no, "Why are you really here? What do you want?"

"Hope..." Gabrielle wanted so much to be beside her daughter, but she had trusted her instinct regarding the child several times and all those times, the child had brought her nothing but pain.

Hope felt the reluctance from both women in front of her. Xena, the tall and beautiful miss she could understand, she is but stranger to her, but her mommy? "I...," she felt like crying but the presence of the dark haired one forced her not to, she was scared of what she'll do to her if she cries, so sniffing she continued, "I... I hurts here," she said clutching her stomach, "... then the nice lady came and she saids I should rides the boats so I don't hurts anymore, but I, I scared and I want my mommy... so... so she said she'll bring me to my mommy!"

Silence from the adults.

"I was hungry when I gots to Alyssa then Miss came and... and... she saids she take me to mommy -" the end was whispered, Hope bowed her head. For a young girl like her, she felt pain in her heart. Maybe they don't like her because she was bad. "You..." she looked up and sheepishly eyed her mother, "You don't want me?"

Gabrielle had to stop herself from crying, _gods, I hope you knew how I wanted you, but you being here must be dangerous to the greater good_,

"You don't want me 'cause I'm bad?"

Ephiny couldn't take it anymore. She knew the child had done evil things, she killed Xena's son, but right now, watching the child? She can't believe this is the same child her queen had murdered. "Hope," the child looked up at her, "Your mommy and Xena were just trying to get used to the thought of you being alive, you see they thought you were dead." her hazel brown eyes found the two women gawking at her.

"I was dead?"

"So they thought," Ephiny answered. "Look, I'll let you play with the other children here, then maybe later when your mommy finally wake up, she'll get you. Is that okay?"

"Wakes up? Mommys not sleeping!" the bewildered child said innocently.

"Yes, she is... rhetorically," The curly, blonde regent responded.

"Okay," Hope said smiling sadly at the regent before standing. Hope looked at the blond woman opposite her, "I love you mommy," she mumbled before walking away from the table. Ephiny followed but not before patting Gabrielle's shoulder in assurance.

Hope's declaration of love for her mother shattered the last wall Gabrielle had built on her heart against her own daughter. "By the gods... Xena," she said hugging the warrior and crying her heart out. "What are we going to do...,"

"We really need to talk with Artemis, we need to know what is happening." Xena said, before she kissed the top of Gabrielle's head and returning the bard's hug.

XXX

Dust of gold followed the appearance of the moon goddess, Artemis had a serene smile on her face as she met the two women in front of her altar. "I think I heard you called my name,"

Xena rolled her eyes, "We did,"

"Xena, is that the way you should treat someone you called? You're the one who wants me here right? I should at least deserve some respect from you." The goddess said non-irate.

"Well you're also the one who had put mine and Gabrielle's world in chaos, you brought back Hope! She should have been dead!"

"She wouldn't ride Charon's boat, and that's worst than being dead!"

"She is evil and I don't care how she spends her eternity in Tartarus!"

In the midst of the discussion between goddess and warrior, the bard could only stare, watch and listen. This is the first time for her to actually see the goddess of the Amazons, the goddess who had chosen her.

"I have to get her out of there and that's no thanks to my meddling father!"

That one put a stop on Xena's ire. "Zeus?" she watched the goddess nod her head, "What does Zeus had to do with this?"

"I don't get what his motive was, all I know was that he meddled with mortal lives again and changed Hope's heart."

This time Gabrielle had to interrupt, "Change?"

Artemis sighed, "Look, I got the information from my uncle Hades, you know how he is with mortals. Anyway, he told me that my father touched Hope and gave her a new heart, a new heart that is full of light and has only known love."

"You mean... but how...," Xena can't believe her ears.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked as a follow up to Xena's

"I really have no idea, but my uncle said about finally sealing Dahok away. His hold on earth was due to Hope's dark heart which she was born with, without that heart, then Hope is just another child, innocent and loving. And that would solve the Olympian's problem with him."

Xena thought for a long moment, "That would be right, but who's heart did he..." Xena had an inkling in her who the heart was from but she hoped she was wrong.

"Solan's death was predetermined Xena, this was his destiny and his name had already been in Elysia since before he was born, according to my uncle."

"The heart was..."

"Solan's?"

"I looked at it this way Xena, Gabrielle; Solan was lucky to be born good, his heart was full of love and light despite the events that lead to his birth. Hope wasn't as lucky. Aside from the evil heart that had came from Dahok, Hope was Gabrielle's. She would have been a good child without her father's influence, remove the influence and then what was left?"

"Hope needed a second chance," Gabrielle whispered, and once again cried.

"Your reason for coming here was to heal, and where is true healing if there is no true forgiveness? It's probably not only for Hope's second chance, but for the two of you as well." Then her eyes met that of her Queen, "And for you, a second chance of motherhood."

-End three-


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Xena and Gabrielle both were standing at the entrance of the Queen's hut. Hope was sleeping on the bed, the night air was cold so the child was tucked in well into the blanket. A fire was built to trap heat inside and the two women were quietly watching.

"This is unbelievable Xena, if it's not Artemis who had explained it to us, I would have not believed it." She said, her crying had stopped long ago and was replaced by longing. If this Hope was as Artemis had said, then she is good and Xena could probably accept her; if not now, then someday.

"We can't trust gods," Xena replied before sighing.

"Then what do you want to do?" Gabrielle looked up at the warrior's emotionless face, "You'll send her away? Kill her?"

Xena looked down, "I tried killing her and I can't, and no, I don't think I could send her away too."

"Why?"

Xena smiled, "I know you, and I never want to hurt you again, so I can't." she sighed, "I think we should just be alert, we should always have someone looking after her, we may never know if she had gotten into the gods graces as well." she watched the bard nod her head. "For now, we could just observe."

Silence

"You think Solan's heart is really inside her now?"

"I don't know, I can't just open up her chest and look right?" she said, "Besides, even if I do that, I can't actually tell one heart from another by just the look of it."

"And here I thought you have many skills."

"Well it just says I got limitations,"

"... and that you're actually human and not half god,"

Their conversation was interrupted by Ephiny's knocking. "Come in Ephiny,"

The regent silently entered and softly spoke, "How the heck do you do that Xena?"

"Gabrielle and I were just talking about my many skills," that got Xena a disbelieving look from the regent. "Well, I'm sure you didn't come here just to try my many skills now do you?" Xena asked grinning.

"I see the air cleared a little,"

"Yes," It was Gabrielle who answered, "So what brings you here Eph?"

"Well, there's a lot of rumors buzzing around since the appearance of Hope. Not everyone knew her Gabrielle, and the elders were inquiring nonstop. I did some damage control earlier while you two were away to gods know where..."

"We went to Artemis temple, so the gods know where we were." Xena deadpanned.

"Har har har," Ephiny returned, "Anyway, I convinced them that the Queen will meet with them tomorrow. I didn't specify the time."

"Goat poop," Gabrielle cursed, "What should I say Ephiny?"

Hazel brown eyes met blue ones then focused on the greens of the queen, "I'm not the bard, If I know what to say, I would have said it to them this afternoon and not promise them about you assembling the elders tomorrow."

Xena shrugged her shoulders when the bard looked at her for help, "As your regent said, I am not the bard, besides those old women had it bad for me, you do know they want my hide as a decor to the Amazon's gates right?"

Ephiny snickered, "That would be a nice image,"

Gabrielle took a deep breath. "This is so the drama." She walked in and sat on the bench in front of the dining table in the queen's hut, "I'll figure out something, I hope... before I meet with them."

Two heads nodded, "So how was she this afternoon?" Gabrielle asked the curly, blond woman.

"She was very good," Ephiny smiled, "She's still a bit reserved in socializing, a lot of the girls came to her and tried to play with her but she would just decline. Until Farah,"

"The tall girl who was always with Marina?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes," Ephiny nodded her head, "Farah brought with her a scroll from the archive, she probably got Marina to lend her one then she approached Hope and the two had been inseparable since."

"What did they do? Damage Marina's scroll?"

The regent shook her head, "Miss Pessimist, Farah read to Hope. It's probably a funny story since the two keeps on giggling."

"Then she slept?"

"Nope, she ate all the food in the hut first then she slept."

Xena looked at her bard, "Well at least that says Hope is really your daughter."

Gabrielle's one eyebrow rose, "Yeah, yeah."

Silence.

"So what's the news?" Ephiny suddenly becomes fidgety, she knew it must have been good news since the air cleared some between the two. But still...

"Hope is supposed to be good." It was Xena who replied, "But we can't just trust a gods' word, we still have to be vigilant."

"I know this may sound calloused coming from me, what with being Hope's mother, but I agree with Xena." Gabrielle said then smiled, "But looking at the bright side of things, at least hostility will be lessened and," she looked at Xena with remorseful expression, "I do missed her, I'm sorry Xena I know the pain she and I had brought you but...,"

"You're a mother, it's what mothers do." Xena said smiling. "I've been thinking about it, every day since we get back together after that...fateful day, if the role was reversed and I was to be Hope's mother, I probably would have done the same thing."

"But you know evil and you're strong to take it on..."

"My mother killed my father to save me." Xena interrupted, "You have to kill your own daughter to please me because I can't accept my son's destiny."

"That Hope was evil, I probably would have done it again." Gabrielle confessed.

Ephiny made a coughing sound, "I know I should just let you two talk it out, but talking about Hope like that with her sleeping here and with us just creeps me out."

The two eyed the regent, "And why are you still here?" Xena asked.

"I did asked a question right? Anyway, would you two need another bed to lie on? Or you'd rather lie with Hope?" she looked at the bed, "That's a large bed."

Gabrielle's face blushed, "Could we get another bed please Ephiny?"

The regent smiled, "Sure, I'll have two of the guards bring one double sized bed here. I can't give you another queen size, sorry."

"Double sized bed is good." Xena chimed in.

The regent's look was teasing this time, "Don't I know it,"

XXX

Gabrielle's sleep was interrupted by a warm feeling on her cheek. Thinking it was the warrior, her eyes opened abruptly only for her eyes to be met by another pair of greens. "Hope!" she called out a bit loudly causing the little girl to jump back and tremble in fear.

"I... I'm sorry!" she said almost crying, "I didn't mean... I didn't mean,"

Gabrielle's clouded brain cleared and saw her daughter's scared form, _by the gods, what was I thinking_ "Oh Hope, I'm sorry I was just startled, I didn't mean to scare you."

The child nodded her head.

The queen smiled and motioned for Hope to come, "Did you placed a kiss on my cheek?" The small blond girl nodded her head and slowly stepped closer to the bard. The bard let go and pulled her daughter in embrace.

"Xena went out," she said softly.

"Yeah, she needs to exercise in the morning unlike me."

"She was looking at me when I wake up, is she going to put the sword on me again?" she asked nervously.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, composed herself before pushing the little girl away from her a little. "No Hope, Xena mistook you for someone else when she did that."

The child nodded her head in understanding. "I likes Xena," she blurted out of nowhere causing the bard to smile.

"I like her too." she was happy to see her daughter share the same sentiments towards the warrior.

"Is she going to gets mad if I hugs her?" she asked innocently.

_Yes she would, but how would I say that without hurting her?_ "We both can try if you like?"

"You want to hugs her too?" the look of wonder in the child's eyes was intoxicating.

"Yes, but it's our secret okay, don't tell her that."

"Okay."

Gabrielle started petting the child's hair as she hugged her close, "Mommy,"

"Yes?"

"After I eats can I go see Farah?"

Gabrielle looked down at her daughter who was looking up to her, "Sure, I'd have someone take you to her though."

"Can Auntie Ephiny take me? I likes her too."

"Well Auntie Ephiny and I will be busy, you know we have to do this queening thing...,"

"So Farah was right!" she squealed, "She saids mommy is queenie!"

Gabrielle laughed, "Yes, I am and your Auntie Ephiny is my regent so we have to do some work. How about I get Xena to take you to Farah?"

"I loves that."

"Okay," their conversation was halted by two stomachs' gurgling sounds at the same time, "by the gods..."

"I hungry now mommy,"

"Okay, let's go out find Xena and then we'll head to the dining hut to eat."

"Can I haves lots of nut bread again?" The little one asked as the two stood and started their way out of the queen's hut.

Gabrielle looked at her daughter, "You're not eating all of the nut bread young lady, you are going to share!" this send the little girl into giggling feats.

XXX

Xena was doing some shadow sword exercise in the Amazon's training ground, when her sensitive hearing heard the sound of soft footsteps. One set was distinguishable, and the other one, from the lightness could only come from someone as small as a child. She relaxed her stance and brought her sword back to its sheath when she was attacked.

Gabrielle lunged at her and hugged the warrior from behind. This caused the dark haired woman to laugh softly and to turn around within the hug. The surprised though was the little arms that suddenly engulfed her bare legs. She looked down to see Hope hugging her right thigh,

Xena's heart thumped within her, Artemis may have said that Solan's heart was in Hope's but that didn't change the fact that she is looking at the face of the monster that had killed her son. The dark energy was palpable and the child suddenly let go of her thigh and slowly backed away from them, scared and trembling.

The warrior closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down, and tried to convince herself that this is the good Hope. When she opened her eyes ones again, Gabrielle was smiling at her, the bard had let go of the hug and was now beside the scared child. "Hope and I were hungry so we thought of coming for you so we all could go eat at the dining hut." Gabrielle explained.

Xena nodded her head, her eyes then trailed from Gabrielle to the trembling child who was now holding on to her mother's hand. Her head was bowed low and her shoulders slumped. "I'm hungry too, let's get to the dining hut." she said trying to lighten the mood.

Gabrielle smiled and looked at Xena with thankful eyes. "Come on Hope, Xena said she's hungry too." the bard coaxed her child.

"Can I sees Farah now? I'm not hungry anymore." The child tried to smile.

"But you have to eat breakfast and there's too much nut bread there for me," Gabrielle said, she too had lost her appetite but she can't fault Xena. She had been on the same situation once.

The child didn't answer instead she started fidgeting.

Xena knew she had to do damage control, "You need to eat breakfast Hope, then I will bring you to Farah. She must be in the Archive right now."

The little girl nervously looked up at the tall woman who was talking to her; she nodded her head and went along with her mother without another word.

XXX

The breakfast was strained. Ephiny noticed it, the child was even playing with her favorite bread, not eating. Gabrielle was eating but not the usual. The regent knew something must have happened. To help diffuse the heat, she said to Hope, "Farah was looking for you, would you like to go see her?"

At this the child's eyes brightened, "Farah saids she's read me another story!"

"That's good, she'll be with her mom today, want to go see her?"

"Yes please Auntie Ephiny," Hope answered happily, fear forgotten at the thought of another story. Hope looked at her mother, "Can Auntie Ephiny takes me to Farah now mommy?"

Gabrielle nodded her head. "Take some food with you, you might go hungry later." She said to her smiling daughter.

"Okay!" she took a big loaf of nut bread from the table then faced the regent, "Can we go now Auntie Ephiny?"

"Sure, is that all you will need for food?" Ephiny asked.

"There's no food in Artyve?" was the little one's innocent question.

Ephiny laughed, "Well, there's some probably."

The regent looked at Gabrielle again reassuring the blond that she'll have someone to look after the girl once she left her for the assembly. Then Ephiny left carrying the little blond one in her arms. That left Xena and Gabrielle on one of the dining tables.

"I'm sorry," Xena started, "I just..."

Gabrielle patted Xena's hand near her, "Don't apologize, I know how you feel."

Xena looked at the bard, "No you don't,"

"Yes I do. I was once in your shoes." the raised eyebrows say she needs to explain more, "Remember when you and Callisto switched bodies? Callisto just killed Perdicus that time, I was so angry with her, I hate her with my whole being, then your soul got stuck in her body and I have to travel with you, everyday, I see the woman who had killed my husband." Gabrielle took a deep breath, "Everyday I got the urge to just pull your sword and push it in your chest..."

"How did you overcome it?"

"Because I loved you, you were my best friend and no matter where your soul is stuck, may it be stuck with Argo or with some random cow, I would still love you, and I will look beyond what my eyes could see."

"She doesn't have Solan's soul..."

"But she has his heart."

Silence

"I am not as strong as you Gabrielle, I don't know if I could do it."

Gabrielle hugged the warrior, "Let me help you then?"

Xena returned the hug and nodded her head. "When she recoiled from the hug, and I looked at her trembling body, I felt pain in my chest Gabrielle, but I can't stop myself from hating her."

"It's not going to happen in one night Xena, it will take time."

"I hope when the time comes for me to accept Hope, she still had that shine in her eyes when she looks at me and I'm not angry."

"She will Xena, I will make sure of that."

Xena sighed, "Gods, what would I ever do without you?"

"Conquer the whole Greece and beyond probably."

"Yeah right,"

-End Four-


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Xena walked Gabrielle into the Amazon throne room where the assembly will be held. As the assembly wouldn't be a formal one and since it's not going to be about war tactics, using the tactical chamber wouldn't be appropriate.

"Is it okay if I go to the archive and watch after Hope?" Xena asked, the warrior was a little bit hesitant, since she knew the bard wasn't unaware of the dark aura emanated from her after seeing Gabrielle's child hugged her. The warrior wouldn't fault the bard if she decided that the warrior should not come near her daughter, after all, all she'd ever do and think since Hope was born was to try to kill her.

The blond queen smiled at the tall woman, "That would be nice, Hope was actually hoping that you'll be the one to take her to the archive." Gabrielle looked forward to the hut they were heading, "I told her me and her Aunt Ephiny will do some queening today,"

"And I blew it," The warrior felt the bard pressed a hand on her bicep,

"It happens Xena, and I can't really blame you for it." she once again looked up to the warrior's stern face. "Besides, maybe you being around her would help somehow. You'll see if she's just acting like she used to."

Xena looked into the eyes of her bard, "Do you still think she's acting?"

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head, "No," she took a deep breath, released Xena's arm and stepped forward. She turned around to face the warrior and walked backwards, "But I know you still have doubts. You do know I always see the good in even the evilest creature, so I should rely on you to tell me that once again, I am wrong." her smile was genuine.

"You know I don't mean to say that you seeing good in everything is a bad thing, because then I wouldn't be what I am now if not for you."

"I know," she turned around again and continued walking, "I'm just saying, you balances everything, and I'm not going to just take for granted the darkness in you, it's what saves us a lot of times." Xena's response was a bright smile, transforming her stern look to that loving one that Gabrielle loved so much. "You better get going then warrior, and fetch my regent, I'm not going to face the elders alone, she put me to it so she will suffer with me."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth... they all should know everything about their queen."

Xena nodded her head, "I should go then, I'll have Ephiny here in no time."

"That's a relief." The bard queen said before waving a hand at Xena and the warrior turned to go to the archive hut.

XXX

The tall warrior was greeted by a red headed Amazon, she knew the Amazon to be Marina, the keeper of the Archive. When Gabrielle was crowned queen after the death of Melosa, and after trapping two unordained goddesses (thanks to Ambrosia), the bard queen sought the archives and had become fast friend with the keeper.

"It's unusual to see you here Xena," The cheerful book keeper said to the tall woman who had just entered the hut.

The warrior returned the kind smile, "Actually I was here to relieve Ephiny..."

"The regent had already left, about half a candlemark ago." she said.

"And Hope? Who's watching over her?" Xena asked worriedly.

"I am,"

Xena turned to see the raven haired Amazon scout stepping close to her, "Solari," the two warriors eyed each other. "Aren't you supposed to be scouting the perimeters?"

"Been there, done that. I had Shaina take over my place. She's one good scout."

"'Learned from the best, so I expect nothing less of her." Xena said trying to look distant. "So Ephiny roped you into watching over Hope?"

"First of Xena, don't try patronizing me, second, I wasn't roped into doing anything. A lot of stories started buzzing around and I was intrigued. Plus Ephiny won't shut up about how nice Hope was or how beautiful the child was, just like her mother."

Marina excused herself while the two warriors where exchanging their own kind of pleasantries. The red headed went to see the two children, the taller one; her adopted daughter reading a scroll to the little one. The book keeper smiled when she saw the scroll her daughter was reading. It was one of the scrolls written by their queen about the enigmatic and beautiful warrior princess. When she returned to her table, Xena and Solari were still talking.

"So I have a reason why I am here, why are you?" Solari asked the tall warrior in front of her.

"I was supposed to get Ephiny for the assembly, your queen is going to make an announcement regarding Hope. If you are intrigued as you say you are, my suggestion is you head to the throne room and listen to what Gabrielle has to say."

Solari smiled for the first time, she turned towards the archive's door but stopped midway, "I may not know what the child did to you, and Ephiny won't tell me about it, everyone could see you hated the child, but as I watched her, I see no point why. You have hurt our queen once, I'm asking you not to hurt her again." Solari's parting words before she walked out, leaving a speechless warrior.

Marina smiled when the tall woman looked her way, "She got one on you, Solari was never a woman of words, that's the first I heard her say something very long."

"Yeah, I got my tongue caught somewhere." Xena said walking in, "How's the two?"

"They are enjoying the queen's story about you." At this Xena rolled her eyes. "I hope you're not here to hurt the child as Solari implied Xena," the book keeper bowed her head instead of meeting the warrior's eyes.

"I'm not, I'm here to watch her."

"She's a good kid, though I have only seen her yesterday and now, I know she's a good kid." Marina looked up at blue eyes full of questions and doubt, "A lot of people say I am a good judge of character, I hardly make a mistake. I know you are good but dangerous from the first time I saw you, not that it's not obvious, but the Queen's child, I know deep in my heart that Hope is a nice kid."

The warrior nodded, "I just have a different kind of perspective regarding Hope, I'm sorry." The warrior turned her head to the table where the two giggling girls were located, "I'm trying to change that though," she looked at the book keeper again, "With the help of your queen of course."

At this the red headed woman smiled with relief.

"So they were reading about me huh?" Xena asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yes, yesterday, Farah borrowed another scroll written by our queen, and well... _it_ too was about you."

Xena nodded her head, "I should probably just stay here, I don't want Hope to get nervous or scared if she saw me."

"I understand. There's a waiting lounge there," Marina pointed a door in front of her table, "Those who comes here to borrow scrolls stay there, not that there's a lot of them."

"Thank you Marina." Xena turned and headed to the small room.

XXX

"How would we know that the Amazons are safe here with her in?" One of the elders voiced out. Gabrielle had a hard time telling the stories to them without incurring their wrath. So far, the elders understood, except for this one.

"I think that's the reason Xena and the Queen had put the child under vigilant eyes. We are monitoring the child." Ephiny answered for her queen. She knew this is a hard topic for the blond bard to broach. The regent's eyes trailed to the Amazons standing near the entrance, her eyes met that of Solari, Eponin and Aresia who were all stiffed as if ready to slay anyone who dared to stand against the women in front.

"What could Xena do if the daughter of an evil god who had the power to destroy the world suddenly went berserk?"

"Aleta!" The eldest of the group Soraya called out. "If there's anyone who knew this child, it would be Xena and the Queen. I myself have doubts, true, who wouldn't but we are talking about a child. What do you imply the Queen do? Kill the child again?!" she said angrily. "Would you do it to your own child?!"

"If I have a child, then it would be human!" Aleta answered in anger as well.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, trying to rein her temper. Ephiny had warned her about Aleta, being the closest to Velasca and a supporter. The elder was the one who had trained and took care of the Amazon after she was adopted by Queen Melosa.

"That's enough Aleta! Gabrielle is still our Queen and your point is not only discriminating but it disrespects her as well!" Eva shouted.

"You all are blind to that woman! What had she fed you to go against Amazon tradition!"

"As Eva had said, Enough Aleta!" Naraobi said, "I wouldn't doubt something that our patron goddess had said, no matter who delivers the message. May it be our queen or your own Velasca if she was living."

"And who can tell if she was or wasn't lying about it? If she had made up this story? She is a bard after all!"

XXX

After the book keeper ordered her daughter to go back to their hut for a needed rest, Hope decided to find her Aunt Ephiny. She would love to stay but she do not know how to read yet, so staying in there without Farah would be a waste. She can probably ask her Aunt Ephiny to bring her to her mommy, besides, her mommy at least wasn't always angry at her, and she hugged her this morning.

When she came out of the reading room, she was stunned to see the tall, dark woman waiting for her. She was standing in front of the table of Miss Marina, she wasn't talking, and she wasn't doing anything either. The fear suddenly crept up the child's body, she remembered the look she gave her earlier. She told herself that she would not hug the warrior again, even though in her little heart, she wanted to so much.

The girl was startled from her young musing when Xena turned to regard her. Xena saw the look of fear in the child's eyes, her face was pale, the smile she saw earlier while the child was with Farah was gone as well. It tugs her heart to see the child look this way, and she cursed the gods for putting all of them into a very tight situation.

"Your Aunt Ephiny needs to be with your mother to do some queen thing." Xena said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Hope did not respond but she nodded her head. "Why don't you and I see what your mother and Aunt Ephiny are doing? We could just sneak in the throne room and quietly watch," the look of fear disappeared suddenly replaced by joy. The tall warrior can't help but see at that moment Gabrielle, when she was but a little girl like Hope. "Come on," she watched the little girl nod her head.

Xena walked off the Archive hut and was relieved that the little girl followed. She deliberately took small steps and slowed down so that Hope would not be too tired by the time they arrived at the throne room. When she looked back, she saw the little girl wince and so she looked down to see the blond girl limping. She stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked after facing Hope. The little girl's eyes widened in fear and then shook her head. "Yes there's something, does your feet hurt?"

Hope wanted to say yes, but she was afraid the tall woman would get angry at her. She wasn't used to walking, as far as she remembered, she only walked so much when she came to this place, she doesn't even know where this place is, all she knew was that this is where her mommy was and that she likes everyone here. Hope shook her head no.

"Let me see your feet?"

"Please, I won't cry, I'll follow just don't leave me, I want to see my mommy." she said trying her best to stifle her cry.

Xena's heart aches more, "I won't leave you, I just want to look at your feet." The little girl hesitantly raised one foot, while trying her best to not fall. "You can hold on to me so you won't fall," she said but realized Hope wasn't obeying. She can't fault the child, after what Hope saw this morning when she hugged her? So without warning Xena stood, swoop the child in her arm and carried her to a shaded area. She sat on a tree stump while cradling the stiffed girl.

The tall warrior inspected the child's feet and she saw different blisters forming. Well, Hope wasn't wearing any protection to her feet and she had been walking around the village all day yesterday and now. She probably had walked a lot too before coming to the village or at least before Artemis found her. Her inspection was halted by the sound of crying, so she looked up at the small child's face and found the little girl crying.

"Does this hurt that much?" She asked and Hope shook her head no, "Then why are you crying?"

The little girl sniffed and wiped the tears with the back of a hand, "I... I," she wiped her eyes once again since the tears keeps on falling, "I don't wants... you angry at me, I promise I won't hugs you again! I don'ts mean to hurts," the girl explained while crying.

Xena was stunned. If Hope was acting, then she is very convincing, but deep in her heart she knows that what the child said was real, that the pain in her heart was not an act at all. "I'm not angry," Was all Xena could say to comfort the child.

"Really?" Hope asked hopefully.

Xena smiled at the child for the first time, "Really." The warrior had no idea, but when Hope smiled through her tears, the part of her heart that is still longing for Solan, and had been kept empty had been filled slowly.

"Can we go to mommy now?" Hope said after she wiped her eyes for the final time.

"Okay," Xena said then she stood up with Hope still in her arms, "I'll carry you to the hut okay? We don't want you walking on those blisters until we get something to protect your feet, understood?"

Hope's smile widened at the idea of being carried by the woman she admired through stories that Farah read to her. "Okay,"

"Let's go,"

The trek towards the throne room was silent, Hope was silently enjoying her time being carried by the tall warrior, the warrior on the other hand was silently contemplating on this new feeling she has towards the kid.

They hadn't noticed their arrival to the throne room until the shouting fest that could be heard from the inside. The one the warrior clearly heard was … a_nd who can tell if she was lying about it? If she had made up this story? She is a bard after all!_

With a frown, the warrior barged in.

XXX

Uncomfortable silence greeted the dark haired warrior who had a now nervous looking little girl comfortably carried in her arms. Xena suddenly felt a prickling sensation at her nape telling her that an immortal is coming, and from the looks of it, Artemis didn't like the way this woman talked to her chosen and decided to break her silence.

Xena didn't make any noises, she grinned as she waited.

"Are you all done?" The sudden appearance of the goddess Artemis before the Amazon assembly stunned everyone, even the Queen. Without prompting, the Amazons bowed except for Gabrielle.

"Goddess...," Soraya mumbled.

"I can't believe that you would dare to insult and call my chosen one a liar." The goddess said, her eyes bore on the Amazons now kneeling before her, "Calling my chosen a liar is no different than you calling me a liar as well. Is that how you see me?!" The last question was asked in anger.

No one dared reply, but every Amazon head turned to where Aleta was, kneeling in supplication. They eyed the Amazon who trembled when she felt the goddess stepping towards her.

"Why can't it go to everyone's head that Gabrielle is my chosen one? And that her word is my word, her decision is my decision and that hurting her, physically or otherwise is condoned?!" the words were for all Amazons, yet the goddess had her eyes focused on the kneeling woman before her. She stepped back and returned in front of Gabrielle. She smiled at her chosen one and turned to once again face her people.

"_I _have saved the child from Hades, _I_ was the one who brought her back, and _I_ will be the one to cast her down if needed be." She looked back at her Queen, then her eyes found Xena with the child, "**IF** needed be."

Gabrielle followed the goddess focus and found herself looking at her warrior carrying her nervous looking child. The picture of the two people important to her together made her heart soar. She smiled that bright one which didn't go unnoticed by her regent.

Ephiny looked for the reason her queen's sudden change in demeanor and she smiled, _well it seems there's hope for Hope,_ she laughed internally at the pun.

XXX

Ephiny looked at her queen who was watching the remaining Amazons get out of the throne room. The goddess is still with them, as to why, the regent has no idea. Her musing was interrupted by the squeal coming from Xena's baggage.

"It's the nice lady!" Hope said freeing herself from Xena and limped towards the goddess. She looked up when she was in front of the red headed immortal and said, "Hi,"

"Hello little one," Artemis greeted the child.

"I founds my mommy! Ands Xena too!" she said pointing the goddess to the warrior's location.

"I can see that." she smiled then looked at the warrior, before she looked at the other two occupants of the room, Gabrielle and Ephiny. "Maybe you wonder why I am still here after that spectacle I did earlier?"

Xena smiled, "It's a nice touch. I was overjoyed to see the faces of those Amazons, it's time they get their butt kicked by their own goddess."

That got a laugh from the goddess. "I need to talk to you and Gabrielle, this is important."

Gabrielle nodded and looked at Ephiny, "Will you take Hope for a while?"

"Sure," Ephiny looked at Hope who had a sad expression on her face, but she limped to her Auntie Ephiny.

"Eph, Hope's feet have couple of blisters, she needs to have them cleaned and have protection for her feet."

"I see, I'll bring her to the healer's hut. Assir must have some potent salve for the blisters, then I'll bring her to Barsil, she'll make her a nice boots." she looked at the child she was now carrying, "You like that?"

"Yes please Auntie Ephiny," she said smiling.

As soon as Hope and Ephiny went out, the goddess addressed the two women, "Dahok's not sitting this one out. He's going after Hope. News is that if he cannot have his daughter back, he'd rather see Hope dead."

"By the gods..." Gabrielle exclaimed, her face suddenly pale.

"Time frame?" The warrior asked,

"No news, I got into thinking that Dahok's minion will come for Hope in a most unexpected way. No time frame."

-End Five-


	6. Chapter 6

Six

[One week later]

The news from the goddess had been weighing down on both Gabrielle and Xena. It was different when you know your enemies' definite plan, because then you could prepare very well. Xena did start preparing the Amazons for whatever kind of chaos the minions of Dahok would force them into, but still, knowing when the 'said problem' will happen can help a lot.

Gabrielle actually had proposed that the three of them leave the village, she thought there's no sense in involving the whole village in the upcoming chaos, but the council of Elders with Ephiny and the whole village people reasoned to them and asked them to stay.

Xena was glad to have the Amazons support since that would mean, she at least could even out with the minions; she knew there couldn't be only one. The first project Xena had started was a safety pit. The pit would hold the non combatant Amazons and the children, and it is being made big enough for the wounded to be put as well. The digging is going well.

In the meantime, Xena and Gabrielle had been enjoying their time with Hope. Indeed, the child had been different to the child they've known before, she was now acting like how a normal child would rather than the instrument of world destruction. Hope though was still having a hard time getting close with the tall warrior, even though she had wormed her way fast to her mother's heart, which isn't really hard to do, knowing Gabrielle, she still haven't breached the invisible wall the warrior had placed against her... or so the child thought.

"I wish we knew when Dahok's people will come and take us on," Gabrielle said sadly. She was sitting on the grass near a lake and beside the warrior who was doing the same, except for the long fishing rod she had on her hands.

"Yeah, my hands are itching for a fight." Xena said grinning.

Gabrielle looked at the warrior beside her, "You do practice with Eponin every chance you got, and I know you go scouting with Solari in your free time."

"True, but those activities don't count as fighting for me. I can't feel my juices flowing with just that."

"You're one very dangerous woman," Gabrielle teased.

"Don't you know it," Xena sighed as her gaze fell on the child sitting by a tree near them. Hope had a scroll open and her mouth was contorting as she tried to read the letters her mother made for her. "She's a fast learner," Xena said eyeing the girl.

Gabrielle smiled. She had seen the change in Xena with regards to her daughter, though the two weren't as close as her and Hope, at least there was progress, and the warrior didn't even need any prompting or help from her, at the moment. "Well, right now, she does look like a five year old child, but we know the truth, she should have been just a tot, it hadn't been two years since I gave birth to her right? So talking about fast... Hope is really fast."

"Do you think that anomaly in her vanished when Zeus changed her heart?" Xena asked again, "'Cause it would really be hard to explain if tomorrow, she woke up and looked like a twelve year old child. And it will be hard for her."

"True," Gabrielle sighed once again, "Well... I hope that anomaly was due to Dahok's influence, remember he wanted to invade the world as soon as possible and her instrument was Hope. So maybe since his influence over her is gone, she'd grow like a normal five year old would."

Xena nodded and returned her focus on her fishing, "All we can do now is observe," without looking, she knew the bard nodded her head in agreement. "If I went into the water and fish with my fist, we could have a lot of fishes by now."

"True, but aren't you the one who says you want to do something new? Fishing with rod is new right?"

"No it's not, but it's been ages since I've done this. The last time I fished with rods was when I was still a little kid, with Lyceus." she said smiling upon remembering those time, long ago.

The bard smiled as well, then her smile dropped when she saw the melancholic look on Xena's face, "What's the matter?" she asked as she stood and then sat closer to the warrior.

"Nothing," the warrior replied and made a faked smile.

"That expression of yours doesn't say nothing, so give!"

The warrior sighed, "I was just thinking about Hope,"

Gabrielle smiled, "You are huh?"

Dark head nodded, "Every time I see her with you or with Ephiny, it made me envious. I know why, but I can't fault the kid, it was my doing why she's distant to me."

"Xena," she bumped the warriors arm lightly, "It's only been a week, both of you were trying to gauge things between you. Give it time and she'll be like a perfect daughter to you."

Xena smiled, "Who would have think I would want that huh?"

"Yeah," the bard turned her head to look at the child, "Her heart does belong to Solan. She's so different, it made me feel so guilty... what I did to her,"

Xena put down the fishing rod and pulled the bard in a one arm hug, "Don't be, if you didn't do what you did, Zeus wouldn't lift a finger to change her. And if there's anyone who should be guilty it's me. I put you into that situation because unlike you, I can't see any good in her."

"I wouldn't have done it Xena if I didn't see what you saw."

"Still..."

"Maybe a change of topic is in order?"

"Yeah, I hate drama, we've just got out of a big one and I'm not in the mood to go into another and this soon." Xena chuckled and then looked down at the rod, "At least Hope do come to me when I asked, but never by her own."

"It'll come Xena, just wait and see!" Gabrielle smiled at her warrior before returning her gaze to her daughter.

"Hope!" Xena called out which made the child look up to the two women, "Want to learn how to fish?" she asked loud enough for Hope to hear. The smile that almost split her face into two brought the two women to laugh.

The blond haired girl happily ran towards them, "I do! I do!" she squealed her answer.

"Okay, come here then squirt!" Xena said waving for Hope to join her. The child did. Xena sat the kid in front of her and in between her parted legs, then she took the rod and gave it to the child, "For now, you will have to learn to fish using this, when you're big enough, I'll teach you how to catch fish with your hands."

The child looked up at Xena's face, "Did you teach mommy too?"

Xena smiled, "I tried but your mommy hates fishing."

"Awww," Hope pouted then returned her gaze on the lake, "Hows do I knows there's fish?"

"The string will move, when it does, you have to pull." the warrior instructed,

"But Xena its heavys!"

Gabrielle laugh while the warrior smiled, "Xena will help you pull that Hope."

"Okay," the child was satisfied and quietly looked over the lake. Moments later, the child had to rest her little body against Xena's, "I donts think there's fish," she looked up at the warrior who was looking down at her.

"Hope, in fishing, patience is a virtue."

"What virtwo?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle for help, "Virtue... it's something a person does that is very admirable." the bard explained and smiled when her daughter nodded her head as if she did understood.

"Did you gets fish Xena?"

Xena looked at the wooden pail by her side, "Just two, but big ones."

"Where?" Hope asked straightening her body and looking around,

"They're at the pail," Xena said pointing at it beside her.

"The fish there? Why? Fish should go swim!"

"They can't swim anymore, they are dead. We will eat them later."

The sudden sadness on the child's face didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there a problem Hope?" Gabrielle asked, worried.

"I don'ts wants to fish anymore, they die." hope said pouting.

Xena shook her head. Gabrielle had to do damage control. "Look Hope, the fishes in the water knew that, they know they are going to die but they accept it, because they know they are needed that way. Every living thing needs to eat, they need nourishment and they eat certain kind of things, those fishes had eaten smaller fishes for sure, and the small fishes knew it and accept it. It is their destiny."

Hope's forehead creased, "LIke Solan?"

At this both Xena and Gabrielle looked at the child in wonder, "You know Solan?" Xena asked.

"Yes," Hope nodded. "I saw him, he was hurts too but he ride boats so he don't hurt anymore, but I don't wanna."

Xena closed her eyes, "Do you remember what happened?"

Hope nodded, "I woke up and I hurts then I saw him, he smile at me," she looked up again, "He also have that eyes!" she said giggling. "He said we should ride boat but I said I don't wanna, I want my mommy."

Xena and Gabrielle eyed each other. Their eye contact was interrupted by Hope's squeal and the child sudden standing motion, "Xena it moves!" the child started wiggling the rod.

"Oh we got us a fish and it looks like we got a big one!" Xena said as she helped the child pull the rod.

"Yeeey!"

XXX

[Another week had passed]

"What I can't understand is why does the gods leave this problem to us?" Ephiny was about to pull her curly locks. She was with her Queen and the rest of the Amazon warrior leaders in the tactical hut.

"Eph, you should calm down before you pull all your hair out." Solari said scratching her head. "But I agree with her, they knew that Dahok is on the move, why do they just sit there and watch while we mere mortals do all the work?"

"Exactly my point, and why can't they at least give us some juicy information like, where are they now if they can't tell us the exact time of the evil god's attack?" the regent supplied.

"We're like sitting ducks in here, waiting for something to happen." The weapon master Eponin said this time.

"Well," Xena interrupted, "It's not as if we haven't thought of that, but we have been interacting with gods far longer than anyone here and _I_ can't still understand their motives." Gabrielle nodded at this. "When we want them to leave us alone, they meddle, and when we need them to be here, they just stand by and watch, ironic huh?"

Every warrior in the hut nodded their heads.

"Were there no reports from our scouts?" Gabrielle asked Solari.

"I had sent Shaina with ten more scouts to check the places outside of the Amazon territory, they saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"Cults in action?" Xena asked.

"Nope, just the normal day to day activity you'll find in small villages."

"It has been two weeks and no sighting," Eponin pondered, "You think they propagated false news to deceive us?"

"Wouldn't Artemis know that?" One of the warrior leader, Teresa, asked.

"Teresa got a point," Gabrielle agreed.

Silence

"Spy?" Ephiny asked out of nowhere.

Xena and Gabrielle eyed each other. "Were there new recruits from outside?"

Ephiny and Eponin shook their heads no.

"We rescued one girl though last week from drowning," Solari said.

"Oh that!" Milyna exclaimed, she was the village's smith. "Assir declared her of good health two candlemarks after she was brought to her hut. She said it's weird, she doesn't looked like she drowned."

Xena's hackles rose, "Is she still here in the village?"

"Yes," Milyna answered. "As a matter of fact she had been very close with Farah. She had been hanging around the archive hut a lot."

Gabrielle eyed Eponin, "Find her," then to Ephiny, "Where is Hope?"

"With Marina, I had Larissa come with them in the archive hut."

"Gods be damned!" Xena cursed and hurriedly went into motion.

XXX

Larissa, Eponin's second in command escorted Hope to the archive hut. She loved going there since she wanted to see more of Marina. She also likes being with Farah whom she regarded like her own daughter. When they entered the hut, Farah was already talking with the new girl, Hasmine. The new one seemed aloof, always by herself unless she's here where she talks a lot with Farah and Hope. She's probably around thirteen or fourteen summers, couple of years older than Farah who was ten summers and too old for Hope, whom she assumed to be at least five summers, but the three get along since they all loved reading especially the Queen's scroll.

When she asked Marina about the new girl, the red headed book keeper told her that Hasmine decided to stay in the village because of the scrolls. Her history was not clear since Marina had not gotten any definite answer from the girl, but knowing the red head's ability, she believed her when she said that she doesn't like the new girl, she looks like someone hiding something nasty.

As to what, both women has no idea so all she could do was observe and hope to Artemis that Marina was wrong even only for this time. She could see Farah being taken too much to the new girl.

Her musing was cut short when Hasmine stood up and stood in front of Marina. "I told Farah and Hope that I'm good in making tea, do you want me to make you some?" she asked smiling pleasantly.

Marina smiled back but her smile didn't reach her eyes, "That's nice of you Hasmine, but I already had a tea prepared."

The pout on the girl's face brought Larissa to interrupt, "You could serve us though if you like?" Larissa found Marina's brown eyes looking at her in reprimand.

"Oh I'll love to!" she exclaimed excitedly, the exchanged being watched by Farah and Hope who both giggled at the new girl's reaction. "I'd be back in a moment!"

When Hasmine turned and entered the waiting lounge where the tea kettle and wooden cups could be found, Marina motioned for Larissa to follow, and so the warrior did.

After moments of silence, Hasmine emerged from the room and put a cup of hot tea on her table. "Here is your tea," she said.

Marina's forehead scrunched, "Where is Larissa?"

"Oh, she's still inside, she wants to have her tea there." She replied before turning back and returning to the table with Farah and Hope. The three resumed reading.

Marina found it suspicious, since Larissa always wanted to have her tea with her. She knew the woman for so long and she wouldn't change her routine just like that. So she stood from her place without sipping her tea and went to see Larissa on the waiting lounge.

XXX

Xena, Gabrielle, Eponin, Solari and Ephiny came to the hut. Milyna and Teresa were sent to warn the elders about possible threat within the village, the other warriors were sent to prepare their troops.

When the women entered the Archive hut, they noticed first and foremost the steely silence. Xena's warrior sense immediately felt danger. The second thing they noticed was that Marina wasn't in her usual place and it's not even her break yet which was very unlikely of the good natured woman. The third was the absence of Larissa and lastly, the absence of giggling noises coming from the reading room, which was now the usual in the hut, ever since the appearance of Hope.

"Gabrielle and I will look inside the reading room, Eponin, check the waiting lounge, Ephiny, Solari, search the perimeter." Xena assumed leadership at once and the four women nodded their agreement and went to work.

Upon entering the reading room, Xena found three scrolls open on one of the table. "Gabrielle, check those scrolls and check for anything out of place, I'll check the rest of the room."

The bard nodded her head, her chest was hurting. This is the first time that Hope had disappeared since she was brought here by Artemis, and this is the first time that she disappeared without them wanting it to happen.

After thorough checking, Xena approached the bard who was sitting by a chair looking down on one of the open scroll. "Gabrielle?"

"They were reading my works Xena." she buried her face in her hand, "Gods! Why is this always happening? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Xena had no answer to that. She of all people wanted to be left alone by gods, evil or not. But as it was, it seemed her life will always be connected with immortal beings, and Gabrielle being connected to her will not be spared. "We will find her,"

"What if Dahok killed her already?"

"It's too soon," Xena said rubbing the bard's back for comfort. "Besides, I got this feeling that Dahok wanted us to save his little girl."

"He's taking her hostage before killing her?"

"I'm not sure but it has its appeal. He hates me but he hates you more for killing his legacy, which then leads to the Olympians sealing him away from his only chance to destroy Olympus, then the world."

"Why her?"

"Ever wonder why Callisto wanted to hurt you badly than me?"

Gabrielle nodded in understanding. Their conversation was interrupted by Eponin, "I found Larissa and Marina unconscious inside the lounge, Larissa wasn't breathing well so I had to have her taken to Assir at once, Marina is unconscious but she had no breathing difficulty, she'll probably wake up sooner."

"Where is she?" Gabrielle asked.

"I also sent her to the healer's hut, as a precaution."

"Good, we'll head there. Will you tell Ephiny and Solari?" Xena asked.

"Ill go find them and tell them. What have you found here?"

Xena took a deep breath, "There was no sign of struggle, and it seemed it's not only Hope that was taken, Farah as well."

"Poor Farah, she must been an afterthought," Gabrielle shook her head.

-End Six-

Just a thought, in Maternal Instinct, it was not shown that Hope killed Solan right? There was no scene where Hope actually poisoned or gutted the boy (but well I only have seen the episode twice so I'm not really that sure), anyway, what if Hope didn't kill Solan? What if Callisto actually did it? Killed Solan and put the blame on the child so she could take her revenge on Xena? Just a thought.

I love kids and it pains me to see one being regarded as evil. ~sigh~


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Xena had been pacing in front of the healer's hut for a candle mark when the healer Assir came out. Gabrielle and Eponin who were both sitting on a long wooden stool located at the side of the front door stood and stepped close to the healer. Xena stopped pacing and did the same.

"News?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" Assir asked.

"Good," "Bad," Both Xena and Gabrielle replied. The two eyed each other and the tall warrior conceded. "Give us the bad news first Assir."

"Larissa had been poisoned. The tea that Eponin retrieved at Marina's desk revealed that." She said then smiled, "That's the bad news."

No one said anything, the three women continued on eyeing her to go on.

"Oh alright, the good news were: The poison was very common and I have just the antidote for it, and I already gave it to Larissa. Since she was brought here at once, I'm happy to announce that the poison didn't do any damage to her internal organs, except the immediate effect which was difficulty in breathing, and that made her faint, coupled with the somnotic effect of the yellow gas." she took a breath, "Other good news, Marina is awake, it seems she didn't imbibed the tea, she is recuperating well and is amenable for visitors and questions."

The three women smiled and before anyone could speak up, Xena already went in to find Marina.

The red headed bookkeeper was lying on a narrow bed. She had one arm covering her eyes, her breathing pattern was normal, though her complexion was of pallor which is normal in someone who had undergone such stress. Even her, despite being Xena the warrior princess was not exempted. Aside from the pallor, one would suspect the woman to be still and calm, that is if you were watching at a distance, stepping closer, the tall, dark and dangerous noticed tears pouring out of the Amazon's eyes.

"Marina?" Xena gently called out. She watched as the red headed woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before trying to sit up, "No, please," Xena urged the woman to return to lying down, "I know this may hurt but I...,"

"I understand," Marina needed no coaxing. That CHILD took Hope and along with the queen's child was hers. "Hasmine, I... It's all my fault!" she said angrily and tears once again welled up.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It might not be Hasmine's fault either." Xena said with resolve.

"Yes it was my fault," she said wiping her tears once again, "The moment I saw Hasmine, I knew there's something wrong with her. I knew something bad was brewing inside that child and I took no action." She eyed Xena who understood. The red headed did tell her one time how she was gifted with perceiving one character.

"What could you have done Marina? You can't just condemn a child with just a hunch or a feeling, if you haven't seen anything wrong being done...," she trailed as the harsh memory of how she did the same back when. "It's hypocritic of me...,"

Marina sniffled, "I don't think it's the same Xena. I know what happened between you and Hope and you had a valid basis, I don't. But I could have raised my suspicion to you or Queen Gabrielle, even to Queen Ephiny and you could have done something like... double the guards?"

Xena shook her head, "It's no use blaming yourself Marina, it has been done. Our children had disappeared; all we could do is get our head together and get them back in one piece… and breathing."

The bookkeeper nodded her head, "This irritating feeling of doom had been with me since Hasmine had become close with my Farah. I didn't think anything else about it since she was so enamored with my daughter and Farah with her, I never thought that the doom would be for Hope and not for my daughter." she sighed, "This morning, Hasmine approached me asking me if I wanted to have a tea made by her. I declined because of this foreboding feeling, and told her I already made a tea and it was at the lounge. Larissa intervened, I have no idea why she did but she told the girl if she would like to serve us the tea, and Hasmine agreed. She left us and walked towards the waiting lounge." This time, the red headed woman's gaze was set afar, "I looked at Larissa, silently telling her to follow the teen since I don't want anyone to end up being poisoned, you know... this pessimistic side of me appears sometimes when there's a right stimulus."

"Larissa had been poisoned, Assir said that the poison had not done her damage,"

"It only took me a short time to realize that Larissa was in trouble; that was when Hasmine returned with a cup of tea for me. I asked her about Larissa and told me she decided to have her tea in the lounge, which I know was a lie. Larissa never drinks her tea in the lounge, she always drinks it with me."

"So you followed?"

"Yes, too stupid of me too, I didn't have enough sense to bring anything just in case. There was yellow gas in the lounge when I came, I found Larissa on the ground and I thought she wasn't breathing, that's the last I saw before my world turned dark." Tears came unbidden once again, "How is she?"

"She'll be alright. She'll be asleep though for quite sometime but she will be okay." Xena smiled, "You should rest too, then you can see Larissa later." the bookkeeper nodded her head before closing her eyes.

The tall warrior then walked away and looked for the fallen warrior, looked at the still form before turning to walk out of the hut.

XXX

Ephiny came to the front of the healing hut meeting with Eponin and Gabrielle. She heard the healer telling their queen of her findings on both Larissa and Marina as well as the healer's suspicion regarding the girl Hasmine, who was brought to the hut after being rescued from drowning. When the healer was done, she turned to go in her domain and stopped to greet Xena who had sighed before stepping close to Gabrielle. The tall warrior embraced the queen while saying words of reassurance, as far as she was concern, before pulling away and her sky blue eyes met her hazel colored ones. "I only got bad news, sorry." she said then stepped closer to the group.

"Any news good or bad is still good," Xena said,

"Me and Sol found three pairs of footprints at the back of the hut leading to the Archive's botanical garden. The footprints showed no struggle until about a meter away from the end of the garden where the footprints were waywardly concealed." Ephiny looked at Gabrielle then at Xena, "When Sol and I remade the scene in our head, we found at least three more footprints that was of adult size, two obviously were males and one female, that was aside from the bigger footprint we found before which we suspect to be Hasmine's. The other two smaller prints were gone."

Eponin looked at her regent who took a blue colored scrap of cotton fabric, "And we found this," she said wincing at the rancid odor emitting from it.

"They were just kids, why use this?!" Xena's angry exclamation, "Where is Solari?"

"Well, the four kidnappers weren't too good hiding their trails and Solari is currently tracking."

"With who?" Gabrielle asked worried.

"Don't worry my queen, I asked Ilouka to accompany Sol while I come here to inform you." She looked at Xena, "Got anything from Marina?"

"Not really, aside from the fact that they were gassed in the lounge," Xena pulled away further from Gabrielle and towards Ephiny, "We better follow Ephiny,"

"What about me?" Gabrielle asked.

"I would suggest that you stay here, but I'll bet my mother's inn you would find a way to follow."

"I'm glad you know!" Gabrielle said irritated, "We are talking about my daughter being kidnapped and probably scared to Tartarus by now if she is awake!"

"I know, I know, so calm down, that's why I'm taking Ephiny and Ep here to follow Sol and Ilouka. You on the other hand my bard needs to assemble your warriors, I'm sure Teresa and Milyna had already talked to the elders, so once done you and your warriors follow."

"Great," Eponin said, she brought both hands up and made a crunching fist action in the air.

The red-blond queen nodded her head, "Be careful Xena, bring back Hope and Farah?"

"_We_ will bring them back."

XXX

The sudden painful swat at her buttom caused the little girl to stir. Her green orbs meeting the onyx orbs of the girl she thought was her friend, "Hasmine?" Hope called and looked around, "Hads the bad mens takes you too?"

"Hope!" the little girl heard her best friend's voice, "She is not a friend Hope!" Farah's voice was angry. "If I get out of this I will go there and teach you a lesson Hasmine!"

The dark eyed teen laughed, "Oh please Farah, I am in no mood for reading," she said looking at the tall girl on the other side of Hope whose hands and feet were bound, just like the little girl in front of her."

"Whys?" Hope could only ask, and then the gravity of the situation hit her and her heart started aching, then tears welled up in her eyes.

"By the gods, the high priest was right, you indeed had gone soft after your mother killed you!"

Farah and Hope's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever tell a lie about our QUEEN! You are a liar!" Farah shouted, her eyes wet from tears as well.

"My mommy wouldn't do that! My Mommy loves me!" Hope cried, her shoulders shaking.

"Believe what you want," she said shrugging her shoulders, "Anyway, you're time here is done anyway, and your father, like your mommy wants you dead."

"I'm going to kill you Hasmine! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" The taller, book worm shouted.

At this, Hasmine turned around and stepped in front of the shouting Amazon, "If I wasn't instructed to bring a young innocent Amazon back with her," she said pointing a thumb at Hope, "I would have pulled out your tongue, cut it before killing you!" she said angrily before slapping the young Amazon hard on her right cheek.

Farah's head swayed hard to the left from the force and it hits hard on the stone wall of the cave, where the girl was bound. The force rendered the young Amazon unconscious.

"FARAH!" Hope called out.

Hasmine turned to look at Hope, "When the high priest comes, you shall be killed then this worthless Amazon will be sacrificed to bring _your_ father into this world, the only reason you were born, and yet you can't do." she growled before turning and walking out of the cave entrance.

Hope's tears was not because of Hasmine's words, she heard them but did not understood. In her young mind, all she cared about was her friend, who was now lying unconscious, probably dead and it was because of her. "I'm so sorry Farah!" she wailed and continued crying.

XXX

"Found anything?" The dark haired warrior whispered as soon as she rendezvous with Solari and Ilouka. Ephiny and Eponin crouched as well following Xena's. The group of Amazon women plus warrior focused in front and found their eyes looking at a small cave, about one hundred full paces from where they were hiding.

"We didn't get to see if Hope and Farah were brought here, but this is the most convenient and most secluded place to put a prisoner in. No one had come out from that cave, but I have no idea of the inside and if there was another opening that may serve as entrance or exit." Solari whispered back.

Xena nodded then turned to look at Ephiny. Their silent communication was clear. Ephiny tapped Ilouka then nodded at Eponin and the three Amazons spread out to check the perimeter of the cave.

"What should I do?" Solari asked.

"Wait here, Gabrielle is currently preparing warriors and they would come here sooner. I left visible trails for them," Xena looked at the smaller, dark haired warrior who looked at her with a glare, "I just wanted to make it easier for them and faster too." Solari nodded her head.

"What about you?"

"I'll go in,"

Solari smirked and shook her head, "I'll tell her when she comes."

Xena nodded, "Make sure she doesn't follow. Wait for my signal or I'll come back here to lay out a plan."

"Understood."

No warrior clasping, no words. A simple nod of dark heads was the only acknowledgement needed between the two, then the tall woman disappeared.

XXX

Gabrielle was pacing, she had donned her Amazon warrior garb and was waiting for the rest of the warriors who had been chosen to come to meet at the village training ground before departing. In groups of two and three, four groups now cluster in the area yet it didn't stop the bard from pacing. The presence of Aleta in her warrior garb though did it.

"My Queen," She greeted and bowed her head.

"Aleta," Gabrielle acknowledged.

There was no smile on the older woman's face when she spoke. "I have disrespected you in front of the whole village, and I know that I am not one of your favorite person at the moment." she said eyeing the bard directly.

Gabrielle returned the gaze, she looked through the older woman's eye to find no deception. "You're right in that assumption," Gabrielle smiled, "From the looks of it, you are here to come and look for my daughter?"

Aleta nodded her head, "And to give an information that maybe of relevance to what was happening."

The serious look on the older woman's face brought her heart to gallop inside her chest, "Please,"

"You probably realized by now that I am from the people who had supported Velasca. I had been her Nanny since she was young and I too was the one who had instructed her in the art of war. But unlike what everyone knows, I condoned Velasca's treachery and action towards you. I died the day she did, but I remained dead even when she came back as a goddess. I wasn't the only one though who mourned when you and Xena trapped her in that lava pit. But I could tell you straight I'm not one for revenge. I wouldn't be in the council of Elder if I do not know my responsibility to the Amazons."

She watched her Queen nodded her head.

"So someone here wants our blood?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And you knew?"

"Yes, the only thing I didn't was her being an accomplish to the kidnapping of your daughter, and for her siding with an evil god, like Dahok."

Silence

"Who?" Gabrielle asked.

"Her name's Anatola. She is my sister's daughter, my niece."

Gabrielle eyed the older woman and nodded, "We better get going then. I'm sure Xena and the others had left us a clear path to get to them faster."

Aleta nodded her head and went to join the other warriors.

XXX

Ephiny returned before the others and joined Solari, "I checked the west side, no other entrance or exit there, but from the looks of it, this cave is quite long." she said then crouched behind the bush Solari was hiding, "Xena went in?" She asked and the scout master nodded her head, "No other activity?"

"So far none. Xena says to wait for her signal or for her to come back," she looked at Ephiny, "She probably found something interesting inside, she'd been gone long."

Ephiny nodded, "Gabrielle?"

"Haven't arrived yet..." It seemed Solari had the intention of saying more, but she was caught by the sight before them, "Centaur poop!" Solari exclaimed softly.

Ephiny followed Solari's gaze, and she said the same thing, "Centaur poop..."

Before their eyes, marched men in black and red togas. A banner with fire symbol is carried by one. At the end of the marching men was a small metal cage being dragged by a cart pulled by village men. Behind the man with the flag was a woman in Amazon garb.

"Damn... Anatola," Solari whispered.

-End Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter will have a subject of minor child abuse. Nothing graphic, nothing sexual (just sort of).

Eight

"Damn that Anatola!" Solari exclaimed as the two women ducked for cover. Solari though kept on peeking over the bush. She was pulled down by Ephiny, "What?" she asked with a frown.

"Stay down!" the regent hissed.

"Now I know why the tracks were so easy to see, Anatola's work is always so...,"

"Amateur?" Ephiny supplied with a grin,

"Well...," Solari sighed, "Yeah that, but damn it Pon, I know she's probably angry that I'm always reprimanding her about her ineptness, but selling her sisters out is just too much." She said in a hush voice to not be overheard.

Ephiny eyed her company, "I don't think it's about that Sol." she said.

The dark haired warrior's frown deepened, "Okay... so how much do you think is at stake?" she asked again causing the curly, blonde Amazon's eyes to roll. One dark eyebrow rose.

"It's not about that too,"

"Huh… then what?"

Ephiny was ready to give her two cents to the warrior when they heard some leaves crunched a little away from them. Solari's eyes narrowed and she peeked again to check if they were seen, but it seemed the procession was going on without a glitch. Anatola was standing to the side and her eyes roamed around her.

The rustling sound was soon followed by the blonde hair of their queen, "Ep...,"

Gabrielle's words died down when the regent puts her palm over her mouth, "Ssh,"

"What?" The Queen asked and was rewarded by a head pointing towards the cave.

The three women waited some more, then Solari once again peeked to find no one in front, aside from the metal cage they were dragging a few moments ago.

"So?" Gabrielle asked again after peeking out. "What happened?" And where are Eponin and Xena?"

"Well Eponin and Ilouka were instructed to check the outside perimeter of the cave, Ephiny here just got back, and Xena went in, but that was quite a while ago."

"She went in? So why are you here?" She asked.

"Well Xena instructed us not to follow and wait for her signal or wait for her to come out to plan a course of action." Ephiny replied.

Gabrielle nodded,

"But of course that was before the procession appeared." Solari mumbled,

"What procession?"

"There were men in black and red robes who marched in the cave, Damn it!" Solari answered her Queen then cursed,

"So Hope and Farah were brought here?"Gabrielle asked,

"After those men, we are positive. Plus this cave was the most convenient place to put a prisoner in. First this is not too far from the village, two, this cave is not under our village boundary so no one really spends any time here."

"But everyone in the village knew?"

Ephiny and Solari shook their heads no, "Only the scouts, the elders and Ephiny." Solari said.

"Of course you're supposed to know but well...,"

Gabrielle raised her hand towards Ephiny, "Okay I understand," she said turning to once again peeked over the bush, "The cage?"

"Oh that was being dragged by the village men in the procession, there also was a flag with fire insignia and ..." The three were interrupted by the almost soundless dropping of an Amazon body in their midst, "...Anatola,"

"You've seen her?" Aleta asked after crouching down to be hidden.

"She's in the procession and..." Solari's face transformed to anger, "You... you traitor!" she hissed before lunging at the older, taller Amazon. Solari's action was so sudden that Ephiny and Gabrielle weren't able to react in time.

The brawl was interrupted as soon as the regent and the queen snapped out of the shock and intervened. Gabrielle holding on to Solari while Ephiny held on to the elder Amazon. "Stop it now! Stop it!" Gabrielle hissed at the two women who were still trying to pull themselves off their holders.

"Tell her that!" Solari said to her queen. The older woman didn't make a retort but stopped struggling against the regent.

"Aleta came here to help, so please Solari," Gabrielle said and this stopped the dark haired warrior.

"Who could say that she's not helping Anatola with whatever it is she is concocting? She's her niece!" the scout accused.

"True," Aleta said calmly but she was still eyeing the younger scout with disdain, "I could be here and try to persuade you all to follow me in circle until Anatola's work is done or worst, I could be here to lead all of you to your death. You cannot say if I am with you or against you, all you can do is trust me that I am helping you out." She took a deep breath, "But even though Anatola is my niece, I wouldn't be one of the elders if I know not where my loyalty lies. My skill, my strength, and my life is tied to the Amazon Nation and to my sisters."

Silence

"Maybe this time I'll let you, but know this, if you betray us I will not hesitate to kill you." Solari said eyeing the elder woman seriously.

"If I betray you, I will take my life."

That earned Aleta a smirk from the scout. Ephiny and Gabrielle both sighed in relief before they all crouched down, remembering the situation they were in. Ephiny peeked over the bush to see if Anatola had spotted them, but the wayward Amazon was nowhere to be found. "She's gone,"

"Double damn!" Solari exclaimed. "What are we going to do?" she asked eyeing her queen.

"Did Xena saw the men?"

"No, she went in before the procession appeared."

Gabrielle thought in silence, "Well it seemed it would be too late for us to wait for Xena's signal or to wait for her to come out."

"So what do you propose we do?" Aleta asked.

"We need plan B," Ephiny said.

"Yeah, Plan B is perfect." Gabrielle acquiesced. Three sets of eyes were directed to her, "What?"

"You have plan B right?" Ephiny asked with one brow raised.

"Yeah," silence followed.

"What?!" Solari asked impatiently,

"Attack?" Gabrielle said seriously.

Three sets of eyes once again were directed at her this time quizzically.

XXX

Since she was young, Velasca had been an inspiration to Anatola. For the young Amazon girl, the warrior was the best. She was skilled with all weapons used by Amazons, especially with sword. She's intelligent and had been aware of the Amazon Nation's history, she could say she has more authority on this matter than their own scribe, nor of her daughter, now the book keeper. The young Amazon's harmless infatuation turned into an obsession as the warrior continued to progress under her Aunt Aleta's tutelage.

But despite her obsession to the warrior, when the warrior was banished by their Queen, who back then was Melosa, she had no other recourse but to accept. She was weak unlike her idol so she can't just walk out of their village, she's not even sure of Velasca wanted her for companion, but if the warrior only asked...

Anatola yet believed that Velasca was the true Queen of the Amazon nation, Chosen by their deity Artemis. She is the true CHOSEN and not that small, blonde, weak and fake queen. And that Queen Gabrielle was not content on usurping the throne, she even killed Velasca with the help of her friend, the warrior princess.

She smiled to herself, if Velascsa wasn't the chosen one, then she would not have defeated Queen Melosa in the challenge, she wouldn't have come back from the dead as a GOD!

But that Queen Gabrielle wouldn't accept it so she had to go and once again kill Velasca.

They should pay for their crime! They should pay for killing a GOD!

And Dahok promised that he would punish Gabrielle and her friend Xena. Anatola smiled as she continued her trek.

XXX

The cave's entrance was smaller than she anticipated. It could only admit one person at a time. Once she entered, she noticed a narrow space with low ceiling, as she went further, the space widens and the ceiling higher. At the most spacious part of the cave she found a made up stone altar, it was built on a flat, elevated surface that serves now as a flat form. At the right end of the flat form was a hole Xena deduced to be something for a rod like material. The elevated area was facing the large space she came to from the long tunnel she just traversed.

At her left were three large round openings to three tunnels. Each could lead either to Hope, to nowhere or worst a trap. She had to decide which one she would take first, and she have to do this fast as it had taken her time to get to this area and she needs to alarm Solari and the rest, she knew by this time, Gabrielle and the other warriors must be outside waiting as well.

Her musing was cut short when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps entering the cave, "Damn!" she cursed as she hurriedly entered the opening of the tunnel to her right. She laid her body flat on the wall, her feature hidden in the dark. She closed her eyes and let her other senses guide her. She heard the footsteps getting louder until she was sure the men were at the spacious area she just vacated, then the sound dwindled until it stopped. Humming sound ensued.

She opened her eyes to watch the proceeding, the men were wearing black and red robes with the black hood down on their back. Then there was one man bearing a flag who stepped close to the altar, and put the flag on the hole to the right of the flat form. Before the man returned, another man, this time wearing a full black robe with hood up and covering his face, and who was bearing a small wooden pail that emits smoke came forward, passing the returning man with the flag. Xena closed her eyes once again and smelt the smoke,

"Incense," she mumbled to herself.

Her musing was cut short when two men from the back of the rows of robed men, and were wearing village clothes walked towards the opening of the tunnel she was hiding in. She moved back still, once again closed her eyes and stopped her breathing.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when the two men passed her without taking notice.

XXX

"Finally," Hasmine said as she jumped off the large boulder she was resting in. She then stepped closer to the two men who just entered the space. "I've been waiting all day for this, and you said you will pay me." she said smiling.

One of the village men had his eyes roam the place and found the two young Amazons tied on the wall, apart from each other, "The young one, she's the holy one's daughter Hope?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hasmine answered irritated.

"Traitor child," The same man said then eyed the other Amazon, then looked at Hasmine with a frown,

"As you asked, innocent Amazon so I brought one." Hasmine was proud of her work. "You will pay me now?"

The village man ignored her and turned around to step closer to the unconscious young Amazon.

"Hey!" Hasmine called in anger

"Don't hurts my friend!" Hope said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The other village man who stayed with Hasmine laughed, "Oh yeah, she turned soft."

"Please don't hurt my friend," the young amazon pleaded.

The man in front of Farah didn't listen instead, he started inspecting the face of the unconscious girl, she turned her face right and left then his frown deepened. Without warning, the man tore the young amazons leather top revealing non budding breast.

"What the... !"

"NOOOOO! Don't touch my friend! NOOOO!" Screamed Hope, her eyes wide with fear and tears once again flowed.

Not content with his inspection, the man tore the girl's leather skirt and harshly pulled the undergarment revealing soft, non hairy private part.

"NOOOO!" Hope started trashing trying to get out of her binding to come to her friend's aid but to no avail.

Angry he stood up and turned to face Hasmine, "YOU FOOL!" he said as he advanced towards Hasmine who suddenly shook from fear, "I SAID INNOCENT! NOT A CHILD!"

"She is Innocent!"

The man slapped Hasmine causing the girl to slump on the ground, he then stepped close to the teen and harshly pulled her hair up and forced the teen to look at him, "I'll bet, the damn innocent you brought isn't even cycling yet!" he shouted again.

"But...,"

"You just delayed our mission! Lord Dahok will not like this, he will not accept any mistake this time!" he angrily said before once again slapping the teen.

"I..."

Whatever Hasmine's reply was halted when the man pulled her up on her feet using her hair, she whimpered from the pain and cried when she was pushed towards the entrance, "The high priest will learn of this!" he said walking out with the girl. The other man followed.

XXX

Xena decided to stay and see what will happen next, she was hoping that if Gabrielle was there, the blonde woman could formulate a plan since form the look of things, she won't be able to alert the others without alerting these heathens.

Her resolve dissolved when her superhuman hearing heard the faint voice of Hope screaming, the sound came from her right, and through the tunnel where the two village men disappeared to. Without choice, she removed herself from the wall and stealthily traversed the dark passage. Halfway, she had to stop and once again hide in the shadow for she saw three sets of shadows coming. Her guessed were the two men and one teen girl from the sound of their voices.

From the way the teen was pleading for forgiveness, she knew she had to help the girl, but she doesn't want to reveal her presence until she found Hope and Farah, so she decided to wait it out.

When the three passed her by, she extricated herself from the shadows once again and walked to where the three had been.

XXX

"That's it?" Ephiny asked Gabrielle with wide eyes. Her mirth with the one word statement were shared by the elder and the scout.

"You mean we just attack?" Solari asked again just in case she misunderstood.

"Yeah, do we have other choice this time?" The queen asked.

Silence

"No," Aleta said nodding her head, "The Queen is right, there is not much time for us to formulate a course of action. I will go back to the trees and tell the others."

"Yes, we wait for Solari's signal first, she'll go ahead and see if there are any traps." Queen Gabrielle said looking at the serious face of the Amazon's best scout.

"Wait for my bird call, then follow me," Solari said as she stood up and jumped over the bush. Aleta on the other hand stood and climbed her tree.

Ephiny and Gabrielle looked at each other, "How about Eponin and Ilouka?" Ephiny asked

"Well, if they come here and does not find us then I'm sure they would follow in, I mean with all the ruckus we'll probably be starting? If they can't find us then they're blind as bats and as deaf as my grandmother's!'

Ephiny smiled, "Yeah, right,"

The two peeked over the bush as Solari made her way towards the entrance of the cave.

XXX

Eponin and Ilouka had met at the back of the cave once their scouting told them nothing, "It seems this cave has only one entrance, unless we make another one." Ilouka, explosive expert of their village said.

"Make one?" Eponin asked

"I found a thin wall there at the east side, I thought some of my explosives could work on it." Ilouka grinned, "We may never know, we might need another way to exit the cave."

Eponin nodded her head, "I'll go rendezvous with the others, you work on it." The weapon master turned to leave but halted and turned her head to look at Ilouka, "You can do this by yourself?"

"Yeah go, I'll handle this one. Make sure the sisters know about this, we don't want them caught in the explosion now do we?"

"Aha..."

XXX

When Eponin arrived at their rendezvous point, she found it to be empty, from the tracks left, her sisters had arrived and that they had attacked the cave. She could also hear the faint sound of swords clashing and yells both males and females. "Centaur poop!" she exclaimed then ran towards the melee, only to be stopped by another Amazon...

"You...,"

-End Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: You know what it should contain so I'm not going to repeat it... if you don't, find the first part of this or try to picture other story's disclaimers. Ahehehe.

Nine

The bird call was given as soon as Solari came by the entrance. Two blonde heads nodded and the shout of "ATTACK" echoed as Amazon warriors came swooping down towards the cave.

Solari who had came in first dealt with the two village men who she assumed posted as guards, and she easily put them down, unconscious. She waited for Ephiny and Gabrielle's arrival, and the three went ahead, having an entrance so narrow only one can pass at a time would be problematic so they have to clear the way so the others could swarm in.

And so far the three were clearing the way, with Solari and Ephiny using their swords, while their Queen effectively using her staff.

As the space widens more Amazons entered, they decided to forego stealth for strength, and so far, the plan was working. Men, in village clothes and in robes were both stunned at the commotion leaving their first line of defense weak and penetrable, the fierce Amazon warriors took advantage and easily slay those who were stupid to stop them...

XXX

"Surrender now Anatola, you hear what's happening inside, those men would fall and you will die a traitor." Eponin said, her eyes at the smirking Amazon before her. She knew Anatola, she might be a lousy tracker, but she sure can fight, but she know herself, Anatola maybe taller and stronger, but she had the edge, experience wise.

"By the time the rest of the Amazons get into the altar, it would be too late, the bastard of the queen will be dead and Dahok will have his vessel once again!" she said with conviction in her voice.

Eponin return the smirk, "That is if Xena couldn't get to them...," she looked at the entrance, "It seems you failed once again Anatola. Aren't you tired?" Eponin taunt while she took her sword from her scabbard at her back, she twirled her sword as she assumed her fighting position.

Anatola growled, "XENA! When I'm done with you, I will go and kill her! Then I will kill that fake Queen!" she pulled her sword at her side and ran towards Eponin and slashed at the older warrior.

Eponin put her sword above and horizontal her head, stopping the downward motion of Anatola's sword, the strength used was too much it put the older warrior to her knees,

"You're not going to beat me Eponin!" the taller woman growled once again before she withdrew her sword and thrust it towards Eponin's muscled abdomen. The older woman put down her sword parrying the thrust, she hurriedly followed her action with a sweep, using one leg since she was still down, the action tripped the tall warrior causing her to drop on the ground with a grunt.

It wasn't finish though as Anatola hurriedly stood up and faced Eponin who is on her feet as well. The two measured each other and waited for one to make the first move...

XXX

"Holy one!" One of the robed men knelt before high priest who was wearing the all black hood.

He eyed the kneeling disciple, "No need to talk, I could hear." then he faced the village man who was holding on to the scared Hasmine. "It seemed we have no choice,"

"Holy one?" The village man asked, not understanding his leader's sentiment.

"Tell me child," he stepped in front of Hasmine and lifted the teen's chin, making Hasmine faced him, "Have you ever killed anyone?" the teen shook her head in the negative, fear still in her eyes.

"That is good,"

"What...," Hasmine tried to decipher what the question meant, and soon, her intelligent mind followed, "No, you don't want me... No... I'm not innocent! I'm not a virgin!" she said in a trembling voice.

The laughter sent shivers down her spine, "Foolish child, Dahok has no need for virgin women, he need's someone who is BLOOD INNOCENT, and since it seemed you failed to get one, you can be our sacrifice,"

"I didn't fail... I brought one!"

Another laughter, "True, but the one you brought cannot get pregnant, the seed of the Lord Dahok would be wasted on her," he grin, "But not 'in' you." he turned and once again went to the altar.

"NO!" Hasmine tried to get off the village man's grip but failed.

"Prepare her and then chain her to the sacrificial table!" The high priest commands and the men holding the teen girl bowed, before dragging the still struggling girl.

XXX

"Hope!" Xena called out as soon as she entered the spacious area where the three came from. "XENA!" she heard the trembling voice of Gabrielle's daughter and hurriedly went to the little girl. Her heart break at the scene before her. Hope was tied tightly, the ropes were hanged on a wooden bar that was bolted on the cave wall, the little girl's face was wet with tears, but what made her boil were the bruises on the small one's face. The many scratches and bruise all over the little one's body were there aggravating her anger.

"Xena, Farah needs helps! Look!" she said as she tried to point out at her friend on the other side.

Xena saw the other girl unconscious and without clothes. She closed her eyes fearing what have been done, _she is so young... what in Tartarus were they thinking!_ she growled in her head,

"Please Xena, help her... she hits her head because of me!" Hope said before sniffling.

Xena smiled inside, _how was I so blind not to see this? Hope has my son's heart yes, but Hope's soul is still hers... and I tried to kill this, _she took a deep breath to not let her emotion get to her. She hurriedly stepped in front of Hope and took out her dagger. Her heart went to her throat when the little girl's face paled and she tried to back off from the warrior as she can with her restrain, her limbs started trembling, "Oh Hope, I'm just going to free you, I won't hurt you, okay?" she said as she held the young girl's face. She smiled when Hope nodded.

The warrior princess cut the ropes on Hope before going to Farah, she cut off the unconscious' Amazon's ropes and held the girl in her arms.

"Is she dead?" Hope cried again, "It's my fault, Hasmine got angrys with her because she was tellings me not to believes her..." Hope said in between sniffles.

"She's just sleeping Hope, she's not dead." Xena explained to the little girl, "Hope, I want to ask you a question, this will be hard but I need to know okay?" she smiled again when Hope nodded.

"Did the men who came here touched Farah?" Xena frowned when Hope nodded her head. She had to be sure though, "How?"

"Theres ones men who came and touch Farah's face then he tears Farah's shirt and skirt," the blond girl explained.

"That's it?" Xena sighed in relief when Hope nodded her head in the positive. She looked around and found a discarded robe, probably Hasmine's. As soon as she brought Farah to a raised ground, and dressed the naked amazon with the robe, her sensitive ear heard the commotion outside, the sound of steel against steel.

She looked at Hope, "Hope, I need you to do something for me will you?" Xena made a mess of Hope's blonde hair, "I want you to stay here beside Farah okay? I need you to look after her while I go out and take care of the bad men."

Hope nodded her head. When Xena was about to go out she heard her ask, "Will you come back for me?" the question was timid, not shy but instead unsure.

"Of course, you better wait for me here okay?" she said as she looked back at Hope, "I'll bring your mommy here too."

"Okay," Hope said smiling.

The smile reminded her so much of her bard... the way Hope's nose crinkles and her green eyes sparkle. _I will be back for you Hope, for sure..._

XXX

When Xena arrived at the scene, she was aghast to find the man in black robe hovering over the girl she saw earlier, the girl was chained on the made up table, her skirt was forcefully pulled up exposing her private parts to the men. The priest was getting ready to do his bidding as per Dahok's instruction. half of the men in robe earlier were chanting words she had no idea the meaning of, but she was sure, they were about summoning the fire god to take over their leader.

The thought of the same thing happening to her bard in Brittania made her blood boil, she wasn't there to stop this from happening to the woman she love, she's not going to let it happen again, traitor or not, this girl doesn't deserve the pain.

"Ayiyiyiyiyiah!" Xena made her war cry as she ran and lunged herself in the air. The men in black and red robes were caught in surprise, so Xena took advantage and directed her first attack on the stunned priest. Her foot connected to his blushed face and it caused him to be thrown far away from the sacrificial table. She put down her sword and swiped the chains from the girl's wrists then ankles, the teen hurriedly ducked below the table and covered her lower portion immediately. "How about we party boys?" Xena said smirking as she kicked the face of the first man to get up the nerve to fight.

The others followed and that just made the warrior's juices flowing...

XXX

"Gabrielle, you go get in!" Ephiny shouted at her Queen who acknowledge her sentiment by nodding her head, with her trustee staff, she ran for the entrance where she heard Xena's war cry.

Upon entering, some of the robed men noticed her and engage her in battle. Gabrielle was smiling, it has been long since she and Xena had fought together. She knew they are still healing but she also knew, that both of them were already due, they need their warrior side to come out and play.

After bashing a man's head, rendering him unconscious, her green eyes found the blue orbs of her Champion. Xena smiled and Gabrielle knew, everything will be alright.

XXX

Eponin was on her back on the ground, Anatola was standing over her, sword bearing down on her. She's weakening, the taller and stronger warrior had gotten a lot of lucky shots and she was bleeding good. It's not that she had not given the same, as a matter of fact she knew she had given more than what she took, but the young Amazon was probably drugged or probably insane since she had not let on her attack and she seemed to not be tiring at all.

Was it because she was a lot younger or was it because she was older... still, she cannot let this traitor kill her, she knew if she has to die, she has to take Anatola with her.

Her musing was cut short when she felt the pressure released. She looked to see what changed and she saw two legs behind Anatola.

"Give it up Tola," Eponin heard the voice of one of their Elders, Aleta.

"Why?" Anatola asked as she raised her hands in the air.

"Drop your sword," Aleta said, "Eponin?"

"Bleeding but I'll live,"

Anatola who was lowering her sword thought of another way, "Don't try it Tola, you do know what I can do."

"You cannot kill me Aunt Aleta, I'm your only family left."

"That's why I need to stop you, and I need for you to face trial for this treachery."

Slowly the taller warrior turned to face her Aunt, "I did no such thing," she said.

Eponin slowly crawled away and towards safety, "Anatola give it up,"

"Lay down your sword," Aleta asked again, "I won't say it again Tola,"

"Or what? You'll kill me yourself Auntie? I am avenging Velasca, she is the true Queen so I don't see any treacherous act,"

"You betrayed the whole Amazon by selling our Queen to Dahok's disciples!" Aleta shouted.

"SHE IS NOT MY QUEEN!" Anatola shouted back, "You all were poisoned by that fake queen, no one would help me destroy her! You all cower under XENA's power! I am not like anyone of you!"

"You may not accept this, but you cannot win," Aleta explained.

Anatola smiled and threw her weapon down, "You may kill me, but I will bury everyone inside that cave... you see Auntie... I'll be doing you good, I kill them all and you will be left to rule the Amazon," she grin.

"You've put explosives..." Eponin growled

Anatola looked at Eponin who was stading shakily on her feet, "And who's going to stop me?" She turned and hurriedly bolted towards the cave entrance.

"Tola!" Aleta shouted and ran after her niece. She saw her niece light a torch and hurriedly ran further to the cave. "STOP IT TOLA!" she screamed but her niece was determined, she was faster than her despite her losing blood, so she had to do what she knew was best.

Aleta stopped, she closed her eyes, prayed to Artemis for forgiveness and with a warrior precision, she took the handle of her sword and fling it to her running niece. The throw was hard and speedy, the sharp end of her sword went right through its target.

Anatola stopped and looked down at the sword protruding from her chest _I'll see you soon Velasca after all,_ she smiled then looked at the torch in her hand, with one last breath and one pull of strength she threw it towards the cave. Then she feels no more, sees no more, hears no more...

"NOOOO!" both Amazons shouted.

The scream was not followed by explosion yet... it took a moment and then...

"BOOM"

XXX

Everyone inside the cave felt the loud boom followed immediately by a large shake.

All fighting stopped.

"That was an explosive," Xena said as she eyed her bard,

"WE ARE TRAPPED!" The high priest who was cowering at a corner shouted, "IT MUST BE THAT AMAZON!"

Xena was to ask when Ephiny and Solari came panting, "Explosion at the entrance, ceiling is falling...

"HOPE!" Gabrielle shouted,

"Follow me!" Xena barked before kicking the still stunned man in front of her.

The action caused the men to panic and ran outside the space and towards the collapsing entrance.

"All Amazons follow me!" Xena called out. She had inspected the walls in the cave and she knew it was thick in this part until the entrance, but inside where Hope and Farah were, she guessed the walls were thinner, for it would be the only reason why they were able to bolt a wooden bar inside.

Ephiny shouted the order to the other Amazon warriors who followed Xena and Gabrielle into the tunnel to the right. The warrior princess dragging a reluctant teen with her.

XXX

Ilouka ducked when she heard the explosion, "What in Artemis!" she shouted as the explosion rocked the stoop she was standing on. "That sounds like coming from the entrance... and that sounds like my explosives!" The thought of her sisters buried inside the cave with their beloved Queen and Regent made her work faster than ever before. "Hera's tits!" she cursed.

XXX

Aleta was supporting Eponin as they looked down at Anatola's dead body. "Our sisters...,"

"Ilouka is making another entrance as we speak, she took it in herself to do it beforehand,"

"That is good," The older woman's shoulders slumped, "I killed my own niece,"

"You did it to save Amazonia, Artemis will understand."

Silence

"I'm sure the queen would want to have an Amazon funeral pyre for her, knowing Gabrielle...,"

"Yeah,"

"Aleta," Eponin called out weakly, "I think I'm going to pass out,"

Aleta readied herself as the weapon master did what she predicted. The old woman dragged the warrior to a safe place, she would have to help Ilouka free their Queen and their sisters.

XXX

The Amazons who went in with Xena and Gabrielle worked on the wall. Hope and the now awake Farah were with Gabrielle as the warriors tried to dig a way out of the cave through the thin wall. Xena was digging as well when she heard the distinct sound of another digging from the outside.

Learning from the Northern Amazons a lot of sound pattern to communicate helped. The tall warrior stopped digging and thumped on the wall. This action didn't went unnoticed by the others who also stopped. Xena waited for a possible reply, and smiled when she got one.

Enigmatic blue orbs looked at all the expectant eyes directed at her. "We got help from outside, we should move back, it seems whoever is helping us will be blowing us an exit." She said, "And that's the good news," she added as an after thought.

'What's the bad news then?" Ephiny asked worriedly.

"Well, we have a little time in our hands after the explosion before this place cave in...,"

Silence

"Be ready," Xena warned as she too moved back with the others as they waited for the upcoming explosion."

XXX

Aleta stopped panting as she saw Ilouka on a ledge digging, "You need help?" she asked in between pants.

Ilouka looked back at the older woman, "Well I'm okay, though I need to do double time, I heard an explosion...,"

"Anatola did it and closed the entrance," Aleta said in a calmer voice, then she walked towards the working woman.

"Where is she then?" Ilouka saw the elder wince,

"I have to stop her, I was late though...," was the sad reply,

"Hey, I maybe one of those who have doubts of you, but well..., I'm sure you did your best."

Aleta shook her head, "I killed my niece and still failed to save our sisters.

Ilouka smiled, "That's why I am here," she continue her work, "I wish I could tell them though about my plan, I'm sure Ep hasn't gotten into it," she said as she work. Then she stopped,

"What?"

"I can hear digging inside," Ilouka said as she press one ear tight on the wall.

Aleta smiled, "It's probably them," she said, "I think I know how we could tell them."

"How?"

"There are coded sounds that we learned before, well, it originally was taught to the Northern Amazons, but some of us in our youth adapted it," she explained as she too stepped up the made up ledge and started thumping on the wall hard, in a particular pattern.

"How in Artemis would they know when no one knows that code?"

Aleta's smile widened, "If Xena is with them, which I am sure she is, then she will know."

Ilouka looked at the older woman, "Is there anything that Xena can't do?"

Aleta shook her head, "Don't ask me, ask our Queen later."

XXX

The first explosion was minimal, the cave didn't shook but it was enough to put a crack on different parts of the place where the Amazons and Xena were. "Move further back, the next one will be bigger and be ready to run out!" The warrior princess shouted. Those at the back did move further to give the others more room.

While waiting, they heard another commotion, they didn't have to look back to know that the men who had escaped the falling ceiling found their place and were ready to fight their way out of their confinement. They could have all gone out but they weren't thinking so they attacked and the Amazons have no other choice but to fight back.

At the peak of the melee, the second explosion happened, this one was strong enough to shake the ground and cause the ceiling in this place, which was thinner than the rest to collapse on the fighting people below. An entrance wide enough for three people to pass through at the same time was created.

"RUN OUT!" Xena shouted as she started guiding the Amazons out, with Grabrielle, carrying Hope and dragging Farah first. She took Ephiny by her arm and said, "Get your amazons out of here, I'll try to stop the men from hurting anyone else!"

"Okay, how about Hasmine?"

"Get her out!" Xena said before she turned and started fighting off the men in robes.

As the fight continues with Solari who decided to stay beside Xena and the robed men, the ceiling started to cave in on them.

Xena kicked two men hard and stopped, she pointed her sword on one, "We could all get out of here or you could choose to die, now what do you say?" she asked grinning, unperturbed by the falling rocks.

"We have to go Xena, the entrance could be blocked again soon." Solari said.

"What do you say boys?" she asked again and she was rewarded by nod of heads from the fifteen robed men that were left. "Solari, go and lead the way, I'll take the back... I don't want these men doing anything funny,"

Solari nodded her head and turned and ran towards the unsteady entrance made by the explosion.

As the fifth robed man passed, the ceiling give way...

XXX

"XENA!" Gabrielle shouted as she looked for her best friend, Ephiny was also beside herself, her two best buddies were both in danger, Eponin lying unconscious on the ground and being held by Aleta and Ilouka, then Solari was still inside with Xena fighting off the men if not convincing them,

"I'll go and see Gab,"

"NO!" Gabrielle said, "I'm not putting you in danger, we have to trust Xena and Solari." she said but deep inside she wanted to run inside, if not for Hope who she knows was worried for their dark haired warrior.

Their fear intensified when the rumbling sound of the ceiling falling became louder.

"XENA!" Hope cried out and let go of her mother's hand, the young blonde ran towards the made up entrance where Solari and the robed men could be seen coming out, "XENA!" hope shouted again.

"HOPE!" Ephiny, Gabrielle and Farah called out. The two blonde Amazon Royalties run after the young blonde.

XXX

Xena knew she had very little time to bolt out, one of the robed men saw the approaching young blonde and saw his opportunity to do good with his god, so he took a dagger hidden in his sleeve. The warrior princess saw it and dived towards the man and the two brawled.

"XENA!" The warrior heard Hope's voice coming closer and she can't have the child coming in. Angry, she put all her remaining strength in stopping the man and she succeeded, one hit on his jaw and he lost consciousness but then the ceiling caved in finally.

She sprung on her legs and hurried outside, she was on the entrance, a step more and she would have been outside but it happened...

A large boulder came down.

"XENA!" Hope cried out as the little girl came barreling ,

"NO HOPE!"

-End Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Whew... Final chappie at last.

Thanks again for those who read this.

**Ten** (FINAL)

HOPE!

XXX

It was supposed to be a cheerful morning at Amazonia. The Warrior sisters who went on the mission were fine except for some bruises that were worn with pride as they walked back to the village. Unity within the village had been sealed, the Queen accepted without doubts.

But it was not.

Anatola, who had been like a daughter to the elder Aleta died by her hand, and though the Queen was kind to give the woman an Amazon pyre, Aleta still felt that, Anatola's death wasn't enough to repay the debt she had incur, especially now that none of them, even their best healer Assir could ascertain that the little princess' consciousness will return.

The Elder woman had stood frozen on the ground that day, exactly three days ago, The cave her sister's were buried in exploded with the help of Ilouka's magic powder she got from the land of Chin, it was the only way for them to create a passage for the rest as the main entrance was blocked by big boulders that would take days or weeks to dig, and would take more than what Ilouka has to make it explode.

The Queen's little girl was able to get out from her mother's grip and ran towards the unsteady entrance calling for the warrior. Her Queen and Regent ran after the little girl and were stopped as three large boulders dropped. Aleta held her breath as the young blonde dodged one, the second, the smallest of the boulder hit the child on her shoulder and that's when they all heard Xena shouted for Hope. The child was at the direct path of the last boulder, the biggest so far and they all saw the dark warrior lunged at the child and pushed her at the last minute.

The child was thrown far from the large rock's way but it was fate that the little child hit her head on a rock. No bleeding, she just lost consciousness, and hasn't regained it since then.

Xena's back was hurt from the boulder but hers and the Queen's cry at Hope's predicament was far heavier in each Amazon's heart.

As it was, despite Assir's order of complete bed rest to the dark warrior, Xena could still be found beside the bed at the healer's hut, the warrior watching Hope's slow breathing.

"You should rest, doctor's order remember?" Xena looked at the hut's entrance to find Gabrielle there. The blonde haired queen's eyes were red rimmed, she also had bags under her eyes and she looked pale.

"From the looks of things, you needed the rest more than I do." The warrior said a bit softly,

"I'm not the one hurting Xena." Gabrielle took a wooden chair and dragged it beside the warrior and sat. She then laid her head on the warrior's shoulder beside her and sighed. "All the time we had Hope, we always argued on how we are going to get rid of her and now...,"

"She isn't that Hope anymore Gabrielle." Xena interrupted the bard's musing. "Since the day she was taken, I keep on asking myself if I had done the right thing before. If trying to kill her was right, she was but a child... what if I let her with us, will we be able to raise her like what she is now?"

Another sigh from the bard, her green eyes were once again wet with tears, "I wish I was braver back then, fight you for her but I know back then, you were right, I was just not strong enough to kill an innocent infant. So it's not just you wondering about that." A sad smile.

Xena nodded, "Perhaps the gods are punishing us then," the warrior leaned forward and took the child's small hand, "They made us see her in a different light, and when we did, they're taking her away."

"It feels like it."

Silence which was broken by the warrior's sudden standing,

"Xena!" Gabrielle called out, "Take it easy, you're back isn't healed yet."

"I need to go,"

"What? Where?" The Amazon Queen looked at her friend in bewilderment

"I just need to do something...," blue eyes looked at the comatose patient on the pallet then at the Queen's green orbs, "I know we made a mistake, a big mistake but now that we are healing, we could also correct that, I'm not sitting here and do nothing."

"I'll go with you,"

Gabrielle watched Xena shook her head no, "I have to do it on my own Gabrielle, you need to stay here just in case..."

The blonde bard's shoulders slumped and she buried her face in her palms as she cries. Xena held Gabrielle's head and then turned to leave.

_Xena is right, I need to be here in case my little Hope couldn't make it..._ She thought as once again, the tears flow from her eyes.

XXX

Xena clenched her teeth as she endured the pain riding Argo brought. Ephiny saw her going to the stable and the regent tried to stop her. Unable to do so made the regent pulled Solari in, but the black haired scout wasn't as convincing as the curly, blonde wanted her to be. So despite protest from different Amazons including the healer who keeps on cursing, Xena rode her horse and away from the village.

She arrived at a clearing a little bit outside of the Amazon Territory. She went down from Argo and oriented herself. She knew from past experience that there's a path in here that would lead her to where she wanted to be, she just needs to remember.

Xena closed her eyes as she willed her brain to reminisce scenes long past. Minutes later, a smile crept on her face and blue orbs were revealed. She turned to her east side and walked. At 50 long paces, she found the red rock path that she needed to follow.

She wasn't sure how many candle marks had passed since she started travelling, but that didn't stop her progress. This red path is supposed to be a sacred one, not every mortal being could find it, which means, her presence was anticipated.

As the light falls and darkness emerge, the red rock path ended in a dark space. The space was devoid of any living things, fauna or flora. The wind was soft but it brought about a chill that penetrates the bone. If the entrance to Hades Realm was under water, Zeus personal sanctuary was simple, but harder to find.

Once again, the warrior closed her eyes and let her other senses lead her to the gate. Slowly she advanced, the chilly wind started picking up, which means she's getting closer. The silence persisted and goose bumps started spreading all over her. Well, she was walking into Zeus realm, the King of all the gods of Greece, she was lucky it's all that she's getting at the moment. A lot had died trying to find it.

She thought she was traveling another long road again, and this time without her eyes to guide her, but she was mistaken when she was brought to a halt at the feel of hard wall. She opened her eyes, and she was right, no use, for the darkness disabled her eyes to work normally. But the darkness didn't remain for long, as soon as Xena heard the creaking sound, the hard wall started moving.

"Great, I thought I need to say some password... Abracadabra?" she mumbled and before she could add any thoughts, she had to shield her eyes from the sudden explosion of bright light, "Yeah, yeah...very Zeus," she said.

XXX

"Don't you love it?" Zeus asked grinning as he watched the dark, mortal, warrior princess strode inside with her usual confidence.

Xena looked at the King of the gods, "The last time, I was not permitted to enter here," she said then looked around. "Everything here looks...,"

"Simple? Nothing like what you thought the king of the gods should have?" Zeus asked and smiled as Xena nodded. "I actually like simple things Xena, my wife and my children though doesn't share the same sentiments,"

"Artemis...,"

"She is one of a kind, she and Apollo were so different despite them being twins, it's like they were from different parentage." Zeus admitted smiling.

"Reminds me of me and my brother Toris." she said seriously. "I know that you have an idea why I am here."

"I do, but I want to hear it from your lips Xena, Warrior Princess." The white haired god said. He knew Xena has pride as big as Mount Olympus, asking vocally for help from gods she had long ago deemed unworthy would be a nice change.

Xena closed her eyes, she knew something like this would happen. So after some thinking, she dropped on her knees and bowed low before the king of the gods. "I Xena of Amphipolis, asked you to grant me a wish, please let Hope live."

Zeus was taken by the warrior's action. She only asked the warrior to put into words what her mind thought, the kneeling was a bonus. He laughed.

Xena wanted to get up and smack the god pretty good but decided to remain as she was, despite the pain her action brought her. She was rewarded though by a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see the god hovering over her.

"You did great Xena," he said before he returned to his throne then asked Xena to stand. The Warrior did and remained silent, "Thou you should know that I am not the one who is responsible in bringing her back. I could but I can't."

"Then why?"

"Why were you permitted to go in here?" Zeus watched the mortal nod her head, "Because I know you need to." he smiled. "I promised Hera a long time ago not to interfere with mortal bidding anymore, I broke that promise with Hope, but it wasn't me who brought her back to life, you know who did."

"Artemis,"

"My daughter might be the one to bring her to you, but it wasn't her who did." Zeus shook her head, "Besides, Hope isn't dead yet. I would have gotten word from Hades if she has. You know between Poseidon and Hades, I'm closer to the latter. His intentions are much clearer."

Xena closed her eyes, sighed and then open them again, "So Hope's heart was Solon's?" she asked out of nowhere.

It was anticipated by the god. "Yes and no," he held a hand up when Xena seemed to be asking again, "The purity of the heart was Solon's but I never changed Hope's heart as a whole. I removed the markings of Dahok and that's it."

"Why?"

"I am a father too Xena, if I want to take over I will do so myself and not put my children in harm's way. I'm not letting them die for me. The child, she was used as an instrument, something a child should never be. So I acted out of fraternal instinct."

"Hope's ordeal was not a punishment for you or Gabrielle. What I did, what my brother did or my daughter did was not for you, not for her Queen but for Hope. She deserves a second chance of living a normal life. What happened was a catastrophe that has not been anticipated,"

"What would happen to Hope now?" she asked.

"It would be cruel of me to lead you in here and do nothing, though I promised not to intervene, I didn't promise not to help." The god said. His grey eyes bore into the warrior princess. "Go now Xena, the Amazons are getting all fired up from your absence." his parting words before the Warrior was thrown into a vortex like projection.

Xena's head swirl as she traveled the winding space, and as soon as the feeling of being twirled round and round stopped, she felt the space open and she fell to the ground... back to where she had left Argo.

A whistle and the Palomino cantered towards her.

XXX

It has been two days since Xena left, and Gabrielle has no way to know where the warrior went or if the warrior intends to return. The thought of the warrior leaving, along with the thought of her daughter dying once again, unwanted as it was, was far heavy a burden to carry. She should have insisted on coming with Xena or at least know where she was going, so she could follow... and though wishing was overrated, she can't help but wish for her daughter's recuperation. It would probably be nice for the two of them to travel with Xena.

The blonde Queen turned her attention to her still unconscious daughter. Five days and her little one hasn't regained consciousness, Assir had lost hope that the Child would make it back, but the mere fact that Hope is still breathing gave her hope. Xena probably went to get some help...

Gabrielle took her daughters hand, kissed it and sighed, "This is the second day since Xena went out, and I don't know where she is. Do you know where she is? Can you see her?" Gabrielle rubbed her daughter's still warm hands, "I'm hurting Hope. You're still sleeping and now Xena is missing, I feel like I'm losing the people that means so much to me." she said without crying, Gabrielle thought she had wept all the tears in her eyes and that there's no more to shed. "Hope... please wake up, don't leave mommy anymore," she mumbled as she lean forward and rest her head on the side of the pallet.

Her sleep thirsty mind was getting what it needs but then the air in the hut changed, and this alerted Gabrielle. She straightened her back and looked around, nothing was out of place, everything looks normal, but the feeling that something or someone was in there was strong. Gabrielle frowned and loudly spoke, "Show yourself!"

Nothing at first, but then there was the sudden appearance of shimmering light just opposite her, on the other side of the pallet. "And I thought only Xena could do that." A female voice said before the petite form of a brown haired goddess, wearing a silver cap on her head, and silver bodice like clothes, and Gabrielle knew if she looked on the goddess feet she was wearing a silver boots as well.

"Athena," she said and bowed in supplication

The Goddess of wisdom waved a hand, "Please Gabrielle, no need to do that."

"But why..."

Their conversation was interrupted by an Amazon guard entering. The woman looked at her Queen in bewilderment, "Are you alright my Queen?" she asked

"Yes...,"

"I thought I heard you call for me,"

Gabrielle's brow furrowed, "I didn't,"

"But I heard you say show yourself...," she looked around and seemed to be seeing only Gabrielle, "...and I thought you were talking with someone, I was worried since we never saw anyone coming in after you. Not even Assir."

The Queen looked at the Amazon Guard who seemed oblivious to the presence of the goddess and then looked at Athena who put a finger across her lips. Gabrielle understood and returned her attention to the other mortal woman. "I'm fine here, you can go back to your post... or better yet, why don't you and Lisa get some rest,"

"But...,"

"No one's going to hurt me here Kaye, I am in the healer's hut at the center of the village."

"My Queen...,"

"Okay... that is an order. Go and rest."

The Amazon bowed her head, and left after another swift of the place with her eyes, "Yes my Queen."

Once the woman was out of sight Gabrielle returned her attention to the goddess who held the child hands. "Did Xena came to you?" she asked. "Sorry if I sound like an im...," she was hushed by shake of a goddess head.

"Xena had her way, and she chose to go to someone I cannot refuse." she smiled.

"Aren't the Amazon land protected and no other gods could come in or out?"

She smiled again, "I got clearance from my sister so no need to worry." she looked at the child once again, "There was a large clot that formed inside her head," she said

Gabrielle bit her lips, "Assir and Xena tried everything they can,"

"I know, we all saw,"

The blonde woman nodded her head, "Will you please heal her? I would do anything,"

The goddess pressed a finger across the Queen's lips, "Don't, I am here on an errand, and I am not going to ask of you anything." she smirked, "But I know one goddess I could irritate in the near future." Gabrielle smiled knowing full well who Athena was talking about. "What you need to do is go to your hut and rest. I will take care of the rest," the goddess added and focused on her work.

The Queen decided to do just that. Athena, she knew, would heal her daughter so there's no need for her to stay and watch. But she doubts she could sleep, since Xena is still missing.

"Oh and Xena is already on her way here, she lost a bit of time talking with my father, I think they had a good time and lost track of it." she said without taking her focus on the child who's head was now engulfed by her silver light.

The news brought Gabrielle relief. Xena is coming back and she's not leaving her behind, and now Athena is here healing her daughter. _Perhaps now I could finally get some real sleep,_

XXX

It was dark when Xena arrived in the Amazon village. Thelma, the leader of the night scout escorted her and helped Argo to his stable. Rosie, the horse handler of the village accepted the warhorse gladly and went on cleaning and feeding Argo. Xena on the other hand decided to go directly to the healer's hut. It's not that she doesn't want to see Gabrielle, as a matter of fact she wanted to now, but she wanted to see Hope and find out what Zeus had done first.

So she walked fast towards the hut, she was surprised no one's guarding the front, she should talk about it with Ephiny, they cannot slack on guarding Hope after what happened. So putting the thought aside for the moment, she went in and to where Hope's pallet was. There was nothing out of place, and her bard wasn't there either. She stepped closed to the lying child and caressed blond hair, a little bit curly than her mother's but who knew, it'll probably straighten out with the right amount of brushes.

Xena smiled.

Her musing was interrupted by the entrance of the healer, Assir. "Oh Xena!" she exclaimed and she excitedly stepped close to the warrior, "Am I so glad you are here," she said before she remembered about her ire regarding Xena's departure, "Okay I really am glad you're here and in one piece. The Queen is out in your hut for sometime now, and I am glad she's finally sleeping, as for our little princess here," she smiled which made Xena relaxed, "She woke up about two candlemarks ago and chatted with me and Farah for a while, then she went back to sleep."

Xena's smile widened, "Good to hear,"

Assir frowned, "It was unusual though, when we were doing physical on her, her head was hard, I knew there was a big blob of blood inside her head, but when I did it again before she woke up, the hard blob I felt disappeared. It was unusual."

Xena nodded her head and looked at Assir, "I call that miracle," she said before patting Assir's back. "Can you give me some time with Hope alone?"

Assir's eyes widened, "Oh yes of course Xena! Sorry!" the healer said and hurriedly walked to the closed door which was her sleeping quarter.

Xena sat on a chair beside the bed, she rubbed her hands together before putting one on Hope. "Hey," she said, "I'm glad there was good news, Assir said you woke up and that's a good sign." she took a deep breath to stop her tears from flowing. "You know what? When you are well, I'll tell your mommy to let you ride Argo with me, you know my horse? She's a big one but she is gentle, and she likes kid. I'm sure you'll like her too...,"

"I'm not gonna bees scared?" The weak little voice stopped Xena's monologue

This time Xena couldn't stop the tears from falling, "No, I will hold you and I won't let you fall." she caressed the young blonde's head and then tucked stray hair behind cute ears.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

The child nodded and becomes quiet again but she did not return to sleep, "Xena,"

"Yes?"

"Are you mads at me? I gots everyone hurts,"

She shook her head no, "No one's mad at you, everyone's actually waiting for you to wake up."

"Okay, I wake up,"

"I know and that's good."

"Am I good?"

Xena looked at the Child's green eyes, and decided with the answer, "Yes Hope, you are,"

"That means I gets to hugs you too like mommy?"

Xena chuckled after wiping her eyes, "Of course little one."

"Cans I have one now?"

Xena stood then sat on the foot of the pallet, she then held her hand to Hope who took it and the child slowly rose. The bard guided the child carefully to her lap and then she engulfed the child with her arms. Hope smiled and leaned her head to Xena's chest, and she once again fell asleep.

The warrior looked down at the sleeping child, leaned down and kissed blonde head, "I will never let you fall again Hope, I promise." she thought before she rest her back on the hut's wall, and the warrior too fell to sleep.

XXX

Epilogue

[Two weeks later]

"Why not?"

"Look Xena, it's not as if I don't want to tell you what happened, I was sworn to secrecy and I'm doing just that,"

"You and secret? Oh come on Gabrielle!"

The Queen's brow rose, "Hey what do you mean by that?"

"Ah..."

"Xenaaaa..."

Xena was saved by Ephiny who was carrying a smiling blonde headed child. "Oh finally, did you get a lot of those nut bread?" she asked the child who happily nodded her head.

"I thought she's bringing all the nutbread made in the kitchen, my poor sisters will be left nothing!" Ephiny playfully grumbles.

Gabrielle eyed the tall warrior silently saying "we'll get back to business later" before looking at her daughter and then at Ephiny. "You're spoiling her," she said.

"Oh I am a doting Aunt, plus I should give Hope here a reason to come back, you see if she comes back, you two will." She sighed,

Gabrielle and Xena smiled at her, "We'll only bring Hope to her grandparents, then we'll probably visit Amphipolis before returning here." Xena said with a grin.

This earned her two sets of bewildered eyes, "Xena," Gabrielle called out, "Are you sure?"

Xena nodded, "Sure I'm sure, I don't think it's healthy for Hope to go around Greece gallivanting."

That earned her not only gleeful eyes but also face wide smiles. The bonus was her bard actually hugging her tight.

"Thank you Xena!" Ephiny said beating the other blonde woman.

Xena looked at the curly haired regent, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Cause _that_ sounds like you two will be here for quite a long time! All I have to do is endure being "queen" until you're return!"

Gabrielle let go of Xena and looked at her regent and friend, "You know we could just stay in Amphipolis, I'm sure you're mother would love having Hope around..."

"Gabrielleeee!" Ephiny whined,

Xena laughed then she bent down and took Hope in her arms, "As much as I like to stay longer, the road to Potadeia is quite far so we need to get going, the sooner we go the sooner we arrive, is it not?"

Ephiny's eyes brightened more, "Of course, of course!" she said and shoved the two women towards Argo, "Oh I asked Rosie to prepare a small horse for the Queen, I thought it would be best for both of you to have each a ride, just in case."

When Xena and Gabrielle along with Ephiny and Hope arrived at the stable, a horse, a little bit smaller than Argo was saddled. The horse was brown with white hair and a moon shape on its forehead. "Wow, that looks like a horse you could ride Gabrielle."

The bard looked at her warrior with warning in her eyes.

"What? I was just saying."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she smiled and petted the horse. After a while, she went up the short horse and made herself comfortable. She then looked at her child, "Where do you want to ride Hope, with me on this or with Xena on Argo?"

Hope made a thinking pose, "Can'ts I have my owns horse?"

Xena laughed, "You will have one when you grow up, for now young lady, you are too small to ride one alone so you're riding either with me or with your mommy, but I tell you what, you are much safer riding with me than with your mommy!"

"Hey!"

Hope giggled, "Okay, mommy I ride with Xena, she won't let me fall!" this got a nod from the warrior princess.

Gabrielle eyed Xena menacingly and raised three fingers. "Three Xena, you got me three times, remember... payback is a b..."

"Gabby!" both Xena and Ephiny shouted,

"What, I was supposed to say payback is a bit sweet! Tsch," At the cluck of her tongue, Gabrielle's horse suddenly moved in a fast Canter, "HEY! I didn't tell you to go!"

At the word go, her horse ran off.

"XENNNAAAAA!"

Ephiny and Xena clasped arms before the Warrior Princess decided to rescue her bard.

The wind blowing on their faces, the giggle of a child in front of her, protectively ensconced within her arm, the sound of her bard yelling... yup, they were healed and her life couldn't be more perfect at the moment.

-FIN-

I thought I'd write a sequel, what happened in Potadeia and then in Amphipolis, I should probably get the plot planned first.


End file.
